Backfire
by 1893earthling
Summary: Hinata always lets people have what they want, even if it caused herself pain. That's why she let Naruto go, so Sakura can have him. Then comes along Ameki Michiko, & she claims Kiba and her are in love, though Hinata loves him too... Full Summary Inside
1. Chicken Flavored Ramen

**Full Summary: **Hinata always lets people have what they want, even if it caused herself pain. That's why she let Naruto go, so Sakura can have him. Then comes along Ameki Michiko, & she claims Kiba and her are in love, though Hinata loves him too. She decides to let go of him, if that's what will make Kiba happy. But then again, she doesn't want to. Hinata's hurt and she suffers from her decision, as long as What was happening to her and what will happen to poor Kiba?

**AN:** This is my first Naruto Fanfic, so please don't kill me; plus, I'm doing this 4:05 in the morning, so you might get a bit confused...

**AN 2:** This takes place during the Shippuden episodes.

**Legend:**

"Talking" _Thinking_ (Or just plain Italics) Stretching word or sentence _**Dreaming**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, end of that

**Chapter 1**

Kiba was in Ichiraku Ramen Bar, sitting in one of the high stools next to Naruto, bickering on the best flavor.

"I'm telling you, pork's the best!" Naruto argued.

"Pork has taste, but beef's way better!" Kiba said.

"No way! Beef's not as good as pork! Pork gives the whole thing flavor!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Will you boys just quit it and finish!" Teuchi said.

"But pork taste so much better!" Naruto groaned.

"Beef does!"

Hinata giggled at the distant. They both stopped and Naruto gave a huge grin.

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" He said, waving the arm that was not holding the bowl of pork ramen. Hinata felt a faint blush on her cheeks. Making her way over, she plopped in between Naruto and Kiba.

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Hi," she whispered.

"So Hinata, which flavor do you like?" Naruto asked. Hinata bit her lower lip nervously.

"Which would you like?" Teuchi asked. "Beef, or pork?" She nibbled on her lip in thought.

"How about chicken?" Kiba and Naruto looked dumbly and defeated at her. Slumping in their seats, the started slurping.

"On the way!" Ayame grinned. While she waited for her ramen, Hinata noticed that Kiba had quickened his slurping, followed by Naruto. Kiba went faster, and so did Naruto. Soon, it became a full blown race between them to see who finished first. When they handed Hinata her bowl, Kiba slammed down his bowl.

"Ha! Finished first!" He bragged. Naruto slammed his down.

"Damn it," he grumble. Kiba laughed at him, and Akamaru yipped from his black jacket. Naruto sulkedd and looked even more defeated as his sat with his legs on either side of the stool and his arms crossed. It went on until Hinata finished, which was only four minutes, with not even a single drop on her.

"Wow! That beat Kiba-san! Four minutes top to six!" Teuchi said. They looked at her, and she blushed, giving a slight grin.

"Yeah! Go Hinata! You beat Kiba!" Naruto cried. Hinata was a tomato.

"Shut up, baka. That means she beat you too." Naruto stopped and kept on sulking. Hinata giggled.

"Hey! I wonder if you can beat Choji!" Naruto said, suddenly cheering up.

"Um, I-I don't know," Hinata started.

"Well, why not! I mean, you can beat me without even a single drop! That's amazing! And I beat Choji! Come one! Lets go rub it in his face!" Naruto took Hinata's wrist, and she almost fainted. He ran, dragging Hinata behind, leaving Kiba alone in the bar.

_Poor Hinata. I hope she doesn't faint. But then again, she's strong. I remember the day she beat me in a spar,_ Kiba thought. _It was funny how she could see so fragile, yet so powerful. She's more cunning and a lot better than she lets on, though maybe it's the best, so her opponents underestimate her, and she'll have surprise on her side. _Suddenly, a thought hit Kiba. _I like her, more then a friend- whoa, where did that come from._

_But then again, she is cute. And strong. Yet, she's so kind and caring, and her eyes, her pale lavender eyes. The scent of lavender that always lingers around her, and her skin is so soft... _Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Teuchi.

"Hey, who's going to pay for the bill?" Teuchi asked. Kiba growled.

"NARUTO!"

**KH-KH-KH**

Hinata giggled as Choji grimaced at his timing. He finished in five minutes, and Naruto was laughing at him.

"NARUTO!" Kiba cried, walking in on them. Naruto gulped.

"You owe me for leaving me at the Ichiraku's! You know that?" Kiba said."You ate six bowls and left! You owe me a lot of money, mister!" Naruto gave a scared smile.

"Now, now, don't get mad... er... heh heh, I'll pay you back soon, I promise!" He said. And was flung into the air. Kiba smirked.

"Um, Kiba," Hinata said, poking her fingers together. "I'll pay you back now if you like." Kiba looked at her.

"Relax," he said grinning. "You're a girl, and gentleman like me are suppose to treat you!"

"Some gentleman you are," Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Hey, watch it," Kiba growled. Hinata giggled and helped Naruto up and turned to Kiba. And kissed him on the cheek.

"Arigatou," she said, and gracefully skipped away. Kiba stared dumbfounded after her.

"Dude! She kissed you!" Choji said, as soon as they couldn't see her anymore. Kiba turned red and was suddenly interested in the floor.

"It was only a peck on the cheek," he mumbled.

"Are you kidding! I haven't even come _close_ to getting Sakura to giving me a kiss!" Kiba turned redder, if even possible.

**KH-KH-KH**

As soon as she was out of sight, they screamed. Even if they couldn't see her, she could still hear them.

"Dude! She kissed you!" She turned red._ Why did I kiss him? He's going to hate me because of embarrassment. Oh, what have I done! And now Naruto will think I like Kiba, and not give me a chance at him!_ Hinata mentally scolded herself and was practically pulling at her hair. _This is bad!_

**Translation:**

Arigatou: Thank you

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Paralyzed

**AN: **This story takes place during Naruto Shippuden

**Disclaimer:** I'm only doing this so this story wouldn't be taken down... I do not own Naruto.

**Legend:**

"Talking" _Thinking_

**Chapter 2**

"Ohayo, Neji-san," Hinata said as soon as she stepped foot out of her bedroom.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama," The icecube replied. Hinata frowned. She disliked being called sama. Neji continued his walk down the hall towards the front door. Hinata knew where he was going, and giggled inwardly. Tenten-chan must be a real heart warmer if Neji was willing to leave the house this early without breakfast.

Skipping to the kitchen, she grabbed her wooden bento that carried Onigiri, Makizushi sushi, and Nigirizushi sushi for a snack. Hinata also grabbed two rolls to eat on the way to the old training ground where Team Kurenai met when it was not used for breakfast.

For some reason, Hinata was in a particularly happy mood, and was sure that today would be happy.

**KH-KH-KH**

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba cried, waving an arm in the air, while a kunai in the other. He was distracted by the sight of his teammate skipping towards them. Shino took advantage of that and sent a wave of beetles towards Kiba, who was knocked on the ground easily, and won the spar between them. Kiba growled, but Akimaru ignored his master, knowing that he was not in any danger, and leaped happily towards Hinata, sniffing at her bento.

"Akimaru! Get your own lunch! For goodness sake, don't jump on her!" Kiba cried to his partner-in-crime, while still on the ground pinned by Shino's beetles. But Akimaru paid no heed, and kept leaping at Hinata, knowing full well that she would tease him a bit, then give him something good to eat.

Just as the large dog suspected, Hinata held the bento behind her back and played like it wasn't there. Then purposely holding it out, Akimaru followed it with his nose and Hinata gave him a gentle flick on his nose which he resonded by shaking his head a little, and pouted. Hinata giggled and opened her bento, making sure that Akimaru doesn't get it, and threw up one of her sushi into the air, which Akimaru snapped up after jumping up, following the snack. Hinata giggled again, and turned to Kiba, who was brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," She said. Kiba grinned.

"Hiya Hinata!" He said. Shino gave a silent nod towards her. Hinata smiled brightly.

"So where's Kurenai-senpai?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know, probably with Asuma somewhere," Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head, also looking around. But then he clapped his hands together boisterously, and said "But let's get on with sparring! We don't need her to have a little fun!" Hinata turned back to look at Kiba.

_He's really changed_, Hinata noted. Just two years ago, Kiba was just a mischievous young boy, with a wild spirit. But today, he's more clever and mature, though he still has the same wild spirit. It's just more control nowadays.

"Okay!" Hinata exclaimed. She got into her fighting stance and barely whispered Byakugan, as she activated her specialty. Suddenly, Kiba backed down a bit.

"Can you not use you're Byakugan?" He asked, a little nervous. Remembering how she used her Gentle Step Dragon Lion Fists on him, he was scared. Hinata smiled.

"Okay," She said. Kiba sighed of relief. "Then Akimaru can't help you." Kiba seemed shocked for a moment, then smiled coyly.

"How about Taijutsu?" He asked. Hinata returned his smile.

"Okay." She struck her first move, at a pressure point in his left shoulder. "But you've forgotten that the Hyuga Clan Specializes in arm to arm combat." Kiba cursed at himself for that. He took his stance and grabbed a kunai. His left arm was parilyzed from shoulder down. Good thing he's right handed.

Hinata tried to strike him again, but he blocked her. She took out a kunai and was locked him battle with him. The clanging of their knives rang throughout the forest, and it seemed like they were evenly matched.

_Damn_, Kiba thought. _I'm running low on chakra. I'll have to roundhouse kick her, to knock her out if i want to survive_. But when he was just about to jump into the air to carry out his plan, he felt his right arm go limp. His kunai clattered to the ground. Hinata smiled, her hand still touching his right shoulder. She got his right arm.

"What the-" Kiba began. How did she do that? But before he could finish his sentence, Hinata jabbed his right leg and spin-kicked his shin so he lost his balance and fell. Feeling the blade of Hinata's kunai on the skin of his neck, he realized he lost. Looking up, Hinata was grinning brightly. He could't help but give a small smile back.

"Okay, you win," He said. Hinata got out of her stance, and bowed. "Now, can you unparalyze me?" Suddenly, his female teammate looked sheepish.

"Well, actually, I don't know how to do that. I only recently learned how to paralyze someone using their pressure points. I'm not sure how to get them out though," Hinata said, rubbing the nape of her neck. Kiba's eye was twitching.

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to be stuck like this until you learn how to unparalyze me?" He screamed. Hinata started waving her arms frantically.

"No! It's only temporarily. It will go away, and you'll be back to normal soon!" She exclaimed.

"So how long will it take?" Kiba demanded. Hinata looked sheepish again.

"Five hours..." Silence.

"What! I'm going to starve! What can I do! I can't go out in town like this! I wouldn't be able to show my face in public again if I do!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Shino said plainly. "We'll figure something out. We can even feed you if you want. But I got to get somewhere during lunch, so Hinata will have to do it. Are you okay with this, Hinata?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes, sure. Gomen, Kiba-kun, I was so excited when I learned about pressure points, I forgot to ask how to unparalyze someone." Even if he could only move one of his limbs, Kiba culdn't stay mad at Hinata long. No one, not even icecube Neji could.

"Daijyoubu, Hinata. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Hinata smiled.

_You have changed a lot since we first met, Hinata_, Kiba thought to himself.

**Translation:**

Ohayo: Good Morning

Bento: Japanese lunch box

Onigiri: Japanese food, ball of rice

Makizushi: Rolled sushi

Nigirizushi: Rice with seafood on top kind of sushi

Gomen: Sorry

Daijyoubu: It's okay/I'm okay

**AN:** Well, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Got any ideas, tell me.

**Special Thanks To: **GejimayuGirl, animalandanimelover, and dark-lelu for your reviews!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Sappy

**AN: **Hey, I'm back. So how were all of you guy's first day of the weekend? I'm kind of lost, so I would appreciate it if you would give me some ideas. I'm always available on PM, so feel free to send a private message!

**Disclaimer: **Sigh, oh the drama. Will a chorus of singing crows help you remember this? Because I don't own a chorus of singing crows... Nor do I own Naruto...

**Legend:**

"Talking" _Thinking_

**Chapter 3**

It was rather unfortunate when Hinata was injured. Nobody saw it coming, the ambush. It all started out like this:

Hinata was sitting in her bedroom, reading out of her textbook provided to her by Lord Hiashi, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" The pale eyed girl called.

"Hinata-sama, a message is sent to you by the Hokage." It was Neji-san. "She's assigning you a mission with the rest of Team Kurenai. Tsunde-sama wants to see you in the Hokage Tower in five minutes."

A little surprised that a mission was given to her this early in the morning, Hinata replied "Ok, I'll be there. Thank you Neji-san." Hinata could almost see her cousin nodding his head, like he usually would, then heading off to meet his teammates-Tenten mostly.

_I wonder how long it will be before he decides to tell me_, Hinata wondered. Closing the covers of her textbooks, she set them aside with a lavender book mark on the page she was at, and went to see Lady Tsunade.

Taking a slow walk from the Hyuga's to the tower since the Hyuga Clan lives near it, Hinata thought about Naruto. People always wondered why she likes him, Hinata could tell, but they never confronted her in fear that she'll turn tomato red and faint.

In truth, Hinata really didn't know why she liked him, she just did. His features weren't great, but they were okay. What drew her in the most were his bright blue eyes that reminded her of the cloudless days, and his sun-kissed hair that drew out his eyes. He was taller when he came back, and stood half a head taller than Hinata.

Maybe it was his determination, that made her want to be just like him, or it was the way he would smile through the toughest of times. Naruto always made her smile, and just the thought of him turned the corners of her thin lips.

Ino once said, while she thought Hinata wasn't listening, that it was because opposites attract. It could be true since Hinata was just a delicate, shy girl, and Naruto is a loud, boisterous guy, who could be really rough if he wanted to. He never really paid attention to Hinata though. But hey, at least Naruto acknowledges her.

Hinata smiled, remembering the time he stood up for her. He was really short back then, and Hinata beat him in height by a good three inches. But the smaller they come, the more determined they are. Or was it that Naruto was just really dumb. Either way, he knew what Hinata was going through, and even once risked a black eye for her. He came to school one day with a broken arm, but insisted on staying instead of going to the hospital.

_Naruto, you're such a good guy_, she thought to herself. Suddenly, Hinata felt a force against her back, and a heard a bark. Hinata closed her eyes, bracing herself for the rough pain on her face and palms, but it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw that instead, she was leaned against something soft.

Looking up, Hinata blushed. It was Kiba that had saved her. He was surprisingly warm, and it was so comfortable that Hinata found herself just staring into the depths of his dark brown slit-like eyes, and not wanting to let go of him. Startled by the thought, Hinata quickly took her hands off of his black jacket, and smoothed out her lavender and white sweatshirt.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice. Akamaru barked. "Oh be quiet, it was your fault she fell anyways." His companion barked again. Kiba blushed. "So what if I was the one driving, I was distracted." Akamaru barked a mutter to himself. Kiba blushed harder, though not as much as Hinata. "Oh shut up, will you?"

"Daijyoubu, Kiba, arigatou," Hinata said. Kiba looked at her like he just noticed her, and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem!" He said. "You on your way to the Hokage Tower?"

"Yes. Shino-kun's suppose to be there too," Hinata said. Kiba grinned.

"Great! Why don't you ride with me on Akamaru then?" He offered. Akamaru barked eagerly.

"Oh, alright then," Hinata said. Kiba lifted her up by her waist and seated her on Akamaru before she could react.

"Man, you're light," he commented before seating himself in front of her. "Alright, hold on to my waist if you want to enjoy a nice safe ride. Oh, and hold on tight." That was the last thing Kiba said before nudging Akamaru and fleeing off.

"Look at those two," Yobayo-san, a shopkeeper exclaimed, while wiping away a tear. "Kiba's all grown up now. I wonder when those two will confess their love to each other." Her husband came out of the shop and placed a hand on her shoulder, the other with a broom in it. "Soon, hopefully, before Hinata declares her false love for Naruto.

**KH-KH-KH**

The ride was frightening, yet exciting. Not sure whether to scream of the thrill, or scream of the terror, Hinata just tightened her grip on Kiba, pressing her body as close as possible to his softness. Her hands wrapped around his hard, but not rock hard stomach. She felt wonderful, just sitting there.

What Hinata didn't know was that she didn't feel wonderful because of the ride, she'd felt wonderful because she was sitting right behind him, able to hold him close, without any awkwardness.

When the thrilling ride was finally over, Hinata stayed where she was, not even acknowledging that she should be getting off of the large dog.

"Um, Hinata, you could let go now," Kiba said awkwardly. Hinata finally realized what she was doing, and let go immediately.

"Oh, gomen, Kiba."

**KH-KH-KH**

"Oh, gomen, Kiba," the shy girl said. I got off of Akamaru, and helped her down, holding Hinata's soft hand. Her skin was so soft, and her body felt warm against my own. I quickly shook off the thought as it slid into my mind. Hinata liked Naruto, not me. Maybe even love. His heart ached just a little when he thought of this. Even if it was just a little, it was still there.

Kiba wasn't like those sappy guys in the movies. He knew exactly what was happening. He was falling for Hinata Hyuga.

**Translation:**

Daijyoubu: It's Ok/I'm Ok

Arigatou: Thank you

**AN:** Haha, a KibeHina moment! (Though I think that Kinata isn't a bad name for the coupld) Review!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Guardian Angel

**AN:** Yay! Another update! I love me! I'm so vain! Wait, that wasn't suppose to be an exclamation point... ah well. Anyway, sorry for the late update, but I kinda lost interest... but Imma back, and that's all that matters, I suppose... No, don't kill me, please! I'm extremely sorry! I promise! I'll try an earlier update! I just got caught up in the Itachi and OC fluffiness... I blame the author! No I don't, the story's too good... ah well.

**Legend: **"Talking" _Thinking_ (Or just plain Italics) Stretching word or sentence **_Dreaming_**

**Disclaimer:** I am highly disappointed! After all I've done for this series! All the hard work, typing, staying up late at night, reading, and hard work! I still don't get any credit! People these days!

**Chapter 4**

"Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. You are officially assigned a B-ranked mission. You three are to track down a missing nin from the mist that has killed a family living in the border of Konoha. Capture him and bring him back for us to interrogate. You can't kill him obviously, but he's been causing trouble for Konoha long enough. The rogue nin had left behind a possession that Kiba can use to sniff him out. We suspect he belongs to a group of criminals called the Heishi. If he is, the mission is changed to an A-ranked mission." The three nodded. Kurenai was out of commission due to her pregnancy. "Good, you leave in an hour."

Hinata walked with Kiba and Shino out of the Hokage Tower. She lagged behind, in thought. An A-ranked mission. If it did turn into an A-ranked mission, it would be her first. Nervous, she bit the inside of her cheek. It would also be Shino's first, and Kiba's second, but it still worried her.

"Hey Hinata, whatchya thinking about?" Kiba asked, hands on the back of his head so his elbows stuck out.

"N-nothing, Kiba-kun. Just a little worried, that's all," the shy girl replied.

"About the mission? Don't sweat it! It's just a B-ranked mission! Nothing can go wrong! You've done hundreds of those!" Hinata resisted the urge to say that she's only done eight. He didn't need to know.

"Kiba," Shino said.

"Yah?" The dog lover answered.

"Shut up." There was awkward silence.

"Well, wasn't that a nice compliment," Kiba said. He exaggerated it a bit but putting his arms to his sides and slouching dramatically. He had a comical frown on his face that Hinata had to giggle at. Kiba perked up.

"Hey, feeling better?" He asked, brightening up. (AN: Doesn't that seem a little bi-polar...?)

Hinata nodded, blushing a bit. Why was she scared? B-ranked mission were easy, could A-ranked ones really be that hard? Hinata suddenly skipped ahead and Kiba tried to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called. Hinata giggled and started to run. Next thing she knows, Kiba's arms were around her waist, stopping her, and she was strangely comfortable.

**Kiba's POV**

That girl, she's definitely something. Sweating over an A-ranked mission, yet able to beat me in a spar. It's like being deathly afraid of an ant, yet own a pet boa constrictor. Girls are strange.

Hinata and skipped ahead, and I, being the genius I am, noticed it after she was far from me. She was quick. I ran, calling out to her to wait up for me, but she just skipped right ahead. Hinata even quickened her pace to a run! I can't believe this was the shy girl I knew for years. I had to run to catch up to her, but I couldn't stop her without falling behind again or making her fall (Which Neji will kill me for), so I just wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Gotcha," I whispered in her ear. Me being three inches taller than her gave her the vibes that she was surrounded and trapped, so she couldn't run. I could see Hinata's cheeks reddening. I'm just glad she wasn't those type to take cheap shots, or that would've hurt. I won't admit it out loud, but that last kick she gave me during the spar, had hurt. A lot.

"What are you doing to poor Hinata-chan?" A voice called. I turned to see Ino. Ah great, Konoha's gossiper. She better not tell no one...

I quickly pulled away and put my hands behind my back. "Nothing," I said. Hinata was still red and Ino was giggling.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Ino said. Course she will, she'll tell Sakura, and when Sakura knows... damn, this is just a big cycle. The whole village will know of this in about, forty five minutes, I bet.

"Hey Ino!" Make that thirty. The pink hair menace was already here, and that meant trouble. And large craters. And injuries. And broken bones._My_ broken bones.

"See ya later!" I said, jumping onto Akamaru, who was growling at a squirrel. The big dog looked up and sped off. Boy, was that a relief. But that meant Hinata would be bombarded by questions from the gossip girls. I shivered, then had Akamaru turn back. Just like I thought, Hinata was red as a tomato and Ino and Sakura was surrounding her. "By the way, Neji's asking for you," I lied. Hinata looked up and I held out a hand. "Need a ride?" The two girls gawked.

"A-arigatou," Hinata said, taking my hand. I helped her onto Akamaru, who was trying to lick Hinata. I sped off, but not before I heard blondie and pinkie giggle and squeal. I groaned, but didn't let that ruin the ride.

It was different with Hinata riding with me, it felt more special, like I've got to make sure she's okay and survives. I like the feeling of her leaning on my back and arms around my waist. She was warm, soft. I couldn't help but wander off a bit, but snapped out of it and steering Kiba towards the Hyuga compound.

**Hinata's POV**

I loved riding Akamaru. It's like I was free, like everything would be okay, like I could just fly away. It was even better when Kiba was here. That would be like I could fly, but still regain reality. He was like a pillar, one of the people holding me up, a close friend, someone to lean on. Kiba was Kiba, and it felt nice to be around him. Unlike with Naruto, I don't get nervous. I don't have to do all the talking with him, like I do with Shino, who's oddly quieter than me. He's fun to be around.

"Alright, we're here," Kiba said. He dropped off of Akamaru and helped me down. Not that I needed it, but it was gentleman like.

"Arigatou," I said again. I was glad he came back, to take me away from Ino and Sakura. Ino and Sakura weren't bad people, they were sweet and strong, compassionate and loving. They were almost like older sisters I've never had, but when their flirty sides show, its like asking for trouble. They scare me sometimes, with their strength. Sakura could snap a bone, and I admit, I'm kind of... fragile. Ino, she could take over your body, it's sneaky and you never know when it'll happen. What scares me most, was when they were asking me questions after questions, even more so than their strength.

"Iiyo," he said. I smiled at his generosity. He was so sweet, underneath all that roughness. He's not bad on looks either. What you should really see, is when he has this soft expression on his face, it's so special, and lovely. Kiba's like a guardian angel, sweet but protective. Protective, not like Neji, but more like he's watching over you, making sure you're okay. That's how he's like to me, anyway.

**AN:** I hope that makes up for the long delay! I was seriously thinking of deleting the story, but the disappointed faces was all I could bear... Anyway, the last part about Kiba being soft was inspired by Tattoo, by Jordin Spark. It gave me... a spark. Such a cool song... I don't know why that inspired me though. I mean I do, but the explanation would take about, say five minutes of your life, so I'll just skip it.

**Special Thanks to:** LilBlueBear: I couldn't stand the thought of losing a new reader!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Michiko Ameki

**AN:** Hey! I'm back with another installment! Aren't you proud? Two in a row? Well, I felt that I kinda had to make up for your loss, so here it is! Well, actually not really two in row. It's 12:04, so basically, it's tomorrow from what I did yesterday, even though yesterday, and when I posted Chapter 4, was a couple minutes ago... yah, well, here it is!

**Disclaimer:** Oh no! The world has come to an end! Why? WELL, if you MUST know... I don't own Naruto. *awkward silence* So the world hasn't ended. Dramatic sigh. But it would've made one very special little girl happy! No? No Naruto? Well, I can keep dreaming...

**Legend:** "Talking" _Thinking_ (Or straining words)

**Chapter 5**

"Hinata-sama, would you like me to tell your father that you're going on a mission for you?" Neji asked. Hinata look up from the clothes she was packing and smiled gently.

"Hai, arigatou, I'd appreciate it." Neji nodded and walked from her doorway to find Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata began packing again, checking off her mental list as she went along._ A fresh outfit, clean underclothing, travel toiletries, small towel, personal hygienic items, books, weapons, scrolls, emergency food, water, matches..._ Hinata finished at last and zipped up her travel bag. It was small, and of course, lavender. What can I say? It's the girl's favorite color.

Hinata stepped out of her bedroom, after making sure that her bed was made and floor was clear, and closed the door behind her. She walked quietly down the hall and out the door, heading for the gate. After only about ten meters, Kiba appeared.

"Wanna ride?" He asked. Hinata giggled.

"Must you always offer? Or are you just proving you gentlemanliness?" She asked. Kiba looked sheepish and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm teasing, Kiba-kun," Hinata finally said. Kiba shrugged it off and helped her on. As they headed off, Hinata whispered in his ear. "Of course, everyone knows you just like showing off." Kiba gave an embarrassed grin.

"Maybe so," he mused. Hinata giggled and rested her chin on the slouching shinobi's shoulder.

**Kiba's POV (3rd Person)**

She was leaning on him. So near that Kiba was worried that she would hear his heart beating rapidly. Maybe she'll just assume it was from the thrill of the ride. But then again, Kiba wanted her to know that he likes her. The dog boy quickly shook the thought out of his head. No point in doing so, she doesn't need to know.

_Besides, she loves Naruto_, he thought. The words killed him on the inside. It had hurt his heart, like a hand clutching it. It scared him. Kiba's heart rate was speeding up more than ever. Not of his feelings for Hinata, but of the jealousy and rage towards the blond. How can she like him? He's the dumbest person in the entire village! What was it that Naruto had that he didn't? Kiba wanted nothing more than too shake the life out of the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. (AN: Well, the little green monster of jealousy _definitely_ had made a visit...) His grip on Akamaru's fur tightened, and the big dog, sensing his friend's anger, stopped short.

"Why'd we stop, Kiba-kun?" _Kun_. That one word made him feel much better.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "Go Akamaru." Akamaru whimpered, nosing Kiba's knee. "I'm fine, buddy, we just need to go to the gate." Akamaru perked up and panted, then sped off again.

_Was I actually _jealous_ of the little punk? God, this girl's messing with my head, even thought she didn't mean to... how do people take this?_ He thought. This was just awkward.

**Hinata's POV**

I was worried about Kiba. He seemed, tense, lately. Like something was bothering him, but if he said it, it would be the end of the world. Kiba had the look of the weight of the world on his shoulder. Goodness, what happened?

"Kiba," I whispered. I didn't expect him to answer back, but he did. Of course, his super-sensitive hearing.

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked softly. Whatever was worrying him, had done more than its job. Kiba barely ever spoke softly, even if we were hiding from a bunch of missing nins, about to make a surprise attack or gather information.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. He looked stunned for just a nanosecond.

"Top of the world!" He exclaimed brightly. He was obviously lying, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk, so I just let it be, nodding. We finally reached the gate, where Shino was waiting.

"Five minutes early. We should leave while we can," Shino said.

"Well hello to you too," Kiba said.

"Do you have the sample?" I asked. Shino nodded and took out a leather glove. Akamaru sniffed it and barked happily, speeding off. I was a bit taken back at how fast he ran off. I felt bad for Shino, who had to keep up.

"C-can we slow down a bit?" I asked Kiba. He looked back at me and grinned, nodding. We did slow down, but some lot, but Shino still didn't catch up. When we finally saw him, he was followed by a girl around our age with blonde girl. Kiba stopped altogether and I got to catch a good glimpse at the girl. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a darkish brown. Lips plump and full, it shimmered, probably because she uses lip gloss. She wore metallic eyeshadow and had her nails done so it was a pale pink.

"Ameki, this is Hinata Hyuga, and the other one is Kiba Inuzuka," Shino said when they caught up. "Hinata, Kiba, this is Ameki Michiko. She's from Kirigakure, Village Hidden in the Mist. Tsunade said that they had an exchange with the village- Tenten for Ameki." Ameki was looking Kiba and me up and down, as if sizing us up. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes lingered at around Kiba longer.

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand to Kiba and completely ignoring me. Kiba shook and studied her. I couldn't push away the pang of jealousy I felt when he smiled at her sweetly.

"Same here." When Ameki looked at me, her smile dropped a bit. It was a silent handshake, but I stared her in the eyes, and that pretty much filled the gap. You see, what no one knows about me, is that I can tell what they're like the first time I meet them, and something about Ameki screamed 'bad'. I can tell even without my natural instinct. Her hair color was fake, and her tone was sickly sweet with Kiba. The way she watched his body said 'player' and the way she moved when she walked cried... well, I'd rather not say, but I bet you already know. (AN: If Hinata won't say it, but I will: SLUT! WHORE! HAHA!)

"What is Ameki doing here?" I asked Shino.

"Since Kurenai-sensai isn't here and we still need a four-man squad, Tsunade decided to send Ameki," he replied. "It was a last minute thing." I smiled a fake smile at her.

"So Ameki, how many A-ranked missions have you been on?"

**Kiba's POV**

Hinata's definitely changed. She wasn't shy around strangers anymore, by what I could tell with Ameki. She didn't stutter and held her head high. And that just made me admire her more. Of course, Ameki wasn't bad looking either; nice sized chest region, got the curves, the strut, was a blond, not to skinny, full figure, and nice eyes. But I still preferred Hinata's more natural look. She was innocent looking, but the way she was talking to Ameki doesn't display shyness and low self esteem. No, it showed confidence and leadership.

"We should pick a leader," Shino said. I looked at him, then at Hina, about to vote her. But before I could speak, Ameki raised her loud voice.

"I pick Kiba!" We all looked at her stunned. Barely anyone ever picked me, since I don't make a good leader.

"I say Hinata." Hinata sputtered.

"W-what?" Ameki looked sly for a nanosecond. It was so fast that I barely noticed.

"Didn't you hear, or are you deaf. Shino-kun picked you. It's obvious he thinks you strong and skilled enough." Her tone suggested something, but I couldn't tell what. Hinata turned a bit pink but left just as quick.

"Yes, I hear, I just think that Shino's more fitted. He's our best leader." Shino shook his head.

"No, for this mission, you are more well suited. We need a quick thinker in case things take course for the worse, and someone who could scout with the least fall backs. I'll stay back up and Kiba will fight head first... like always." Ameki gave a giggle that sounded oddly fake.

"Hm, you picked Hinata and Hinata picked you. I picked Kiba, so what will it be?" Ameki said. She looked amused. That's when I spoke.

"I pick Hinata too. She's strong enough, that's for sure," I said, rubbing my right shoulder where she had jabbed and paralyzed during out last spar. "That actually hurts when you jab you know," I mumbled. Hinata blushed and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, that was actually the first time I tried it out on a human. Trees and dummies can't really speak, you know." I grinned big.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect it, that's all." Akamaru barked, feeling ignored. Hinata grinned and rubbed his nose then scratched behind his ear. The big dog almost purred, except he wasn't a cat, so he just growled affectionately. Hinata knew just where to rub him.

"Who's mutt is that?" Ameki said. She sounded a little aghast. I frowned.

"Mine. His name is Akamaru, had him for ten years. My best bud, ya know?" Ameki suddenly seemed to like Akamaru.

"He's just adorable, isn't he? So fluffy and cute! Like a big pillow!" She went over to pet him when he snapped at her.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked him. He just growled at the blond.

"He's aggressive too!" Ameki said, trembling a little. Hinata had an amused look in her eyes, but her face was kept straight.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Mission Stew

**AN: **Yah, I'm still feeling pretty guilty about not updating, so here it is! Chapter 6! We've been through so much together, haven't we?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, we get the point - I don't own Naruto. Way to make a person feel better. I'm honestly only doing this because I have to. Why do I have to? Oh, well that's pretty simple - otherwise this beautiful story will be taken down! Dramatic gasp!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word_

**Chapter 6**

"Why does Hinata get to ride with Kiba-kun?" Ameki complained for the seventh time during the trip. "Can't I ride too?"

"Sorry Ameki, but Akamaru can only hold two people," Kiba said, a little annoyed.

"Then why doesn't Hinata get off and let me ride? I mean, she's been there long enough."

"It's because she's lighter," Shino said. "She's a few less than a hundred." Ameki turned her head.

"So, a hundred and ten and a few less than a hundred isn't much of a difference."

"Akamaru isn't use to feeling you on his back," Hinata said. _'And the fact that he just growled at you. A growling dog isn't exactly good,'_ she thought. But being as polite as she is, she didn't say that.

Ameki scoffed. "So? He'll get use to it," she said. Then she turned to Shino. "Doesn't it bother you that Hinata doesn't have to use her legs and you do?" Shino shook his head, than slowed down until was far from view. Next thing you know, Shino was standing on a cloud of beetles that was carrying him towards them. "That's not fair! Well, at least I'm fast. Hinata-_chan_, you'll never get faster if you keep riding Akamaru," Ameki pouted.

"Hinata's fast, alright. She's the second fastest kunoichi in the village, right after Tenten," Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"Well I'm the fastest kunoichi in Kirigakure!" Ameki bragged, though she said it a bit desperately. "I bet I'll get there before any of you!" Then the blonde started jumping faster. When she was far from them, she turned her head to the right to look behind her and scoffed. "Fast my ass."

"You best not keep your eyes of the trees or you'll fall," a voice said, startling her so that she almost tripped.

"I knew that," Ameki snapped. She started jumping faster, but it was no use. Hinata was already ahead of her by ten meters. Soon, the two girls were out of sight.

"Do you think that Hinata will win?" Kiba asked Shino. "That Kiri girl seemed pretty fast to me."

"Hinata is faster," was all Shino said. Kiba shrugged and gently pressed on Akamaru, willing him to go faster. Shino was jumping on the branches of the trees now, deciding to let the beetles rest. By the time Kiba caught up to them, the sun was already down. Hinata was sitting by an already made campfire, boiling some water. Ameki was sitting opposite of her, frowning and poking at the fire.

"So who won?" Kiba asked, grinning. Ameki scowled even more, mumbling some cusses. "I'm guessing Hinata." Said girl looked up at him and smiled brightly.

**Kiba's POV**

Hinata-chan was smiling and the Ameki girl was swearing some very colorful words, which just went on proving that Hinata won. I never doubted her one bit. Now, you might get suspicious that I was lying when I said that because of when I asked Shino whether he thinks she'll win, but I only did so because I wanted to know what he thought of Ameki. Whatever he thought was usually right.

Hinata's fair skin was gleaming in the light of the fire, making her look even more enchanting than before. Her lavender eyes were shining and she had an air of triumph. Who knew what a race can do to her? I sat down next to her and watched as she put some wild ingredients into the boiling water. She was making soup, and boy did it smell good!

My mouth watered just smelling it, and I could practically taste the soup on my tongue. The name of it was called mission stew, though it's not the real name of it, it's just what we call it. The stew was made up of stuff Hinata gathers in the forest and some things she brought from her house. Lord knows where she gets all this good stuff!

It was finally dinner and I was practically drooling when Hinata poured and handed me my paper bowl of mission stew. Yeah, the poor thing didn't last for two minutes before I scarfed it all down. Shino was still eating and even Ameki seemed to be enjoying it. Hinata wiped her mouth and dumped both mine and her bowl in a plastic bag so we can throw it out the next time we hit a village. The raven haired girl pulled out a pad of paper and started writing. Looking over her shoulder, I couldn't make sense of what she wrote.

"Whatchya doing, Hinata?" I asked. Hinata jumped a bit before turning a light pink.

"N-nothing. Just a report for Tsunade-sama when we get back," she said.

"But we haven't even done anything yet," I pointed out.

"Maybe so, but there are still a lot to jot down." I was silent, letting what she said sink in. And it was sinking pretty slowly. "Look around you, what do you see?"

"Um, trees and twigs?" What else is there in a forest?

"Hai. What do you smell?" I sniffed the air.

"Loads of leaves, you, Shino, dirt."

"Describe the scent of dirt." I got puzzled, but tried anyway.

"Um, strong, earthy, fresh..." I trailed off and stared at her expectant smile. What was I missing.

"The soil, it smells fresh. It means that it's been overturned at some point, probably because of someone using a jutsu to hid their foot prints. You only grab a small, small hint of the nin we're pursuing's scent, meaning they were definitely trying to cover their trail. That could mean we're farther away from them, or they're using water to wash away the smell, indicating that they're able to use the water element.

"And see those twigs over there?" Hinata said, pointing to some on the ground. "It's early spring, they shouldn't be falling already unless someone broke them, jumping around, or some big animals pouncing on trees, which none are here. The leaves on the ground, there are many of them, more than usual, showing that the trees were disturbed by a motion." Man, Hinata was smart.

"Wow, that's hard to get. Maybe you need some help?" I offered. Hinata giggled.

"I don't mean offense when I say this, but you're a bit ignorant, you probably won't notice these small details." I rubbed the back of my head. That's true.

"Well I need help, Kiba-kun!" Ameki cried all of the sudden. "I need to give a report to my Mizukage too! Mei-sama will be disappointed if I don't give one in!" I scratched his head.

"Um, I don't know, like Hinata said, I'm not very observant..."

"Oh come on! All you need to do is tell me of your daily life! Don't let that know it all bring you down!" I could see Hinata frown at that comment. I was going to defend her when Ameki interrupted me for the second time that day. "It'll be easy! You barely have to think at all!" I finally agreed and told her of daily life in Konoha. Well, as much as I could... I don't really pay attention to other people's lives.

**Hinata's POV**

"There's green everywhere in Konoha," Kiba said, "since it is the village hidden in the leaves-"

"So your favorite color's green?" I was going to object, stating that his favorite color's actually red, but she spoke first. "That's great! I love green! But my favorite color is blue! Blue and green makes turquoise, you know that? Turquoise is very beautiful!" The girl sickened me.

It's not very often that I dislike someone, but Ameki just makes me hate her, whether she meant to or not. She insults me, than sprawls all over Kiba. I'm not dumb, I knew what she was doing. Ameki was trying to get Kiba for herself, and just to get me and Shino out of the way, she tried to put us together. I'm not worried about the latter, since I know Shino doesn't feel that way. Besides, he's too smart for that. It was Kiba I was worried about. He couldn't really put two and two together to figure out what she was doing, so he's a helpless victim.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Capture

**AN: **Yeah, been a while, and yes, I have been thinking about my fanfics! Just not this one, so I'm making it up as I go along... Well, this chapter ought to have Hinata kick Ameki's butt again! If it doesn't, well, it just goes to show how little my imagination is…

**Thanks to: **LilBlueBear- Yeah, Ameki is a b, and you were suppose to hate her! I did a good job, ne?

KiSaurousRex- Your troubles are over! Everything's all good since it didn't end yet!

**Disclaimer:** I really wish that I didn't have to say this, nor do I have to type it, nor do you have to read this, but I'm ashamed to say that I haven't thought up of Naruto first, so Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word **Flashback**_

**Chapter 7**

It was my turn to take watch and I was sitting on a tree with my notepad for my report to Tsunade-sama so I can get a better view. I activated my Byakugan and looked around, scanning the area. There were no signs of anybody but a couple of animals and plant life. While scanning, I noticed a couple of trails. One of a wild cat, one of a deer, and one of probably the rogue nin's. Except that there was more than one. Around three, actually. Quickly I jotted it down and resumed watch. Everything else was normal.

I sighed, deactivating my Byakugan and leaning back on the tree. Kiba was snoring lightly and Shino was quiet. I could hear Ameki was mumbling in her sleep. I was amused when I heard her talking about pie and such. It was a clear day so everyone was sleeping in their sleeping bags. Ameki's was very close to Kiba, but Kiba was turned to face the other way. That's a good sign, I suppose.

It was full moon so I could see his face very clearly. So peaceful and quiet, I couldn't believe it was Kiba if it wasn't for his slight snorings. I had to smile at his stupidity. After all these years of being a ninja, he still didn't get the concept of being quiet during his sleep. But, it was better than when we had our first mission and found out he snored like a wild animal howling. Akamaru went right along with the snoring. Kurenai sensai had his stay up the entire night.

My shift ended so it was Kiba's next. Jumping down from the tree, I sat next to Kiba and tilted my head, watching his face. His mouth partially opened and the Inuzuka very much pronounced than ever under the light. I lightly flicked his nose. His snoring was disrupted but he fell back into the pattern. I giggled and flicked his nose again. This time he tried swatting me, then opened his eyes.

**Kiba's POV**

I heard giggling before I woke up from my four hours dreamless sleep. Something hit my nose. I tried hitting it and opened my eyes. It was Hinata.

"What's up, Hina-chan?" I mumbled. She giggled again. It was soft and sweet.

"It's your shift, Kiba," she said. She seemed amused. I groaned.

"Five more minutes?" I said, turning to the other side. My eyes snapped opened when I smelt a familiar strong scent of exotic perfume. I wanted to puke because of how strong it was. Ameki was a little to close for comfort. I immediately sat up and held onto Hinata as if she was my life line. "Nevermind, I can do without those five minutes."

"Good, because that wouldn't be fair." I let go of her, than went over to wake up Akamaru.

"Oi, Akamaru, wake up! It's our shift!" Hinata sighed.

"Kiba, it's _your_ shift, not Akamaru's! He's a nin dog, you're the ninja! Be a shinobi!" I sulked. She was so right, and I hated that. But I couldn't say no. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. But if there's any trouble, I'm going to wake him up."

"We'll _all_ going to wake up if that happens." I smiled. That was nice of her.

"Well than," I said, putting my hands behind my head. Shikamaru's habit seems to be rubbing off on me. "Get some sleep. I'll make sure the big bad nins won't get you!"

"All right than, Mr. Hero. Just don't fall back to sleep." I grinned.

"Hai, hai. Get some rest, Hina-chan!" She smiled an nodded. I took a seat in a tree and watched as she unrolled her sleeping bag next to mine, but not as close as Ameki had hers, and snuggled in, falling asleep facing the other side. I sighed. What a loss of a lovely view.

I watched Hinata in her silent sleep before snapping out of it and turning to watch the place. I sniffed the air, trying to sense anything out of the ordinary. Ameki's strong perfume, Shino's smell of winter melons, and the sweet scent of Hinata's lavender body spray. Isn't that kind of stalkerish that I know it's perfume? Maybe...

I sighed and stared at the moon. I resisted the urge to howl at it. It's harder to sleep with a full moon, I'm not use to light at night, just like many other canines. I sleep lighter too, that's why I woke up so easily. See, dogs and wolves react to the full moon since it keeps them awake, and howl at night as to communicate. Since the Inuzuka has so many dog traits... well, you get the point.

The full moon may be a nuiscance, but it gave me full advantage of seeing in the night and checking our perimeters. I watched beetles crawl all over Shino. I remembered the time he told me that he practically had no chakra.

**_"Shino, I'm going to be teaching Hinata and Kiba a new jutsu. You might want to sit out on this one." I looked over at Kiba._**

**_"Nande?" I asked._**

**_"Because I have no chakra." I was in shock._**

**_"What do you mean you have no chakra! How did you pass the academy? Where'd your chakra go?" At that moment, Shino's bugs crawled onto his face._**

**_"My beetles, they eat chakra. In exchange for being their host, they'll allow us to do what most chakra does. Like making a clone." The bug started gathering into a pile next to Shino, making an exact copy of him. "It's the specialty of the Aburame clan."_**

**_"Oh."_**

I smiled and looked over at Shino. We had some good times back then, real good times. I remember how I use to recklessly go head first into a fight, and then end up with Shino saving my butt and Hinata tending to my wounds. Her medications sometimes sting, but its affects are soothing. I loved the feeling of her soft hands on my skin, it felt like silk.

I closed my eyes to the night, remembering those moments, almost falling asleep. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. My eyes shot open and I looked towards the sound, sniffing the air. Rogue nins, damn. Jumping down as quietly as possible, I woke up Shino.

"Shino, Shino, there's someone sulking in the bushes." He sat up, looking around. I went over and woke up Hinata, but before I could get to Ameki, a kunai shot out of the air and next to the girl's head. The blondie woke up immediately.

"What was that?"

"We're being ambushed," Hinata said. I whistled and Akamaru woke up. His lifted his head, then barked several times at the surroundings. Suddenly, he started whimpering; his whimpering told me that there were many of them and that they were highly skilled. This got me worried. Akamaru only whimpers when he feels that the skill of a shinobi is superior to ours. Hinata, noticing the change of aura I had, looked at me. I looked over at Akamaru, she did too and understood what I was going on about.

"Hinata," Shino started. Hinata nodded, knowing what he was going to say, and activated her byakugan. Her eyes widened.

"There's eight of them, taicho (Captain)," she told Shino. Shino was our captain in this mission. Shino scowled.

"They beat us two to one," he said. '_No duh, captain obvious,' _I thought. But I held my tongue. I didn't want to put more stress on the tension.

"Then we fight," I said, grinning all of the sudden. This, was going to be fun.

I sniffed the air, grabbing a kunai, throwing it towards the direction the scent was coming from. I heard it strike something, and some someone cursing. I smirked and dodged as some shurikens whizzed through the air, headed straight at me. Shino's bugs started crawling out, then flew into the air, headed for two of the nins. Hinata was fighting a man twice her size, and Ameki was just standing there.

"You a kunoichi or what? Help us out!" I cried towards her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me. A kunai went straight for her.

"Kuso (Damn)," I cursed, doing a back flip and catching the kunai. "Be more careful," I snapped. She looked at me, wide eyed and blushing.

"You saved me," she whispered. I ignored her and went back to fight the redhead I was just going for. I took him down and went for the next one. Shino had to nins covered in bugs, and Ameki was fighting a girl with a kunai in hand. Hinata looked like she couldn't get a hit on him. For someone so huge, he sure was swift. I ran over to her, throwing a kunai at the back of his head. He dodged and Hinata performed the eight trigrams empty palm on him. He couldn't get away in time and fell to the ground. I saw a man lunging at her with a katana in hand.

"Hinata, look out!" I said. She turned and I threw myself at her, pushing her to the ground. I fell on top of her, noticing how close we were. I got off, throwing a kunai at the guy who tried to kill her. He fell and I looked around. Shino was working on one person while two bug covered nins sprawled around him, twitching. That's two people down. Ameki was still fighting someone, that was none, I took down two, that was four along with Shino's, Hinata took down one, that was five. Five down, three to go. But if Shino was fighting one and Ameki was fighting another, that meant that there was seven on the field. Where was the other one.

"K-Kiba, can you get off?" Hinata stuttered. I looked down and realized I was still on top of her.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," I said, getting up. I held out my hand and she took it. Pulling her up, I tried to find the last missing nin. "Hinata, you said there was eight of them?" She nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Where's the eighth one?" She looked around, then activated her byakugan and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed her ankle, than dragged her into the trees. "Hinata!"

"Kiba! Help!" She cried. I tried grabbing her hand, but before I could, she disappeared through the trees.

"Kuso!" I cried. I saw that Ameki was still fighting a nin. Frustrated, I went over and grabbed the collar of the man. "What are you doing here?" I growled. They guy smirked.

"We came here for the girl. But it seems that she's already been taken." I snarled at him.

"Where are you taking her?" He spat in my face. Out of pure anger, I stabbed him. The guy fell limp to the ground. Shino was watching, having already defeated his foe. Ameki stared in shock and horror.

"They took Hinata," I said to Shino. He looked around, as if trying to confirm whether I was right or not. "Can you find her?" I demanded. Bugs crawled off of Shino and started to fly away. I didn't waste anytime and began sniffing the air. Calling onto Akamaru, I climbed on top of him, and tried to follow the scent as far as I could go. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I didn't. I wanted to murder them, murder the people who took Hinata. I kept searching for hours, fruitlessly.

**AN:** Don't blame me for Hinata-chan's capture! I didn't want to, but I gave you a foreshadowing and warning in chapter three! Don't kill me!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Torturing Rage

**AN: **A Last chapter, I accidentally uploaded the wrong document. I'm so sorry about that! But if you look back now, it's the right one, so before you read this, I suggest you go back to the last chapter!

**Thanks to:** XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX and Echo Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Naruto, but I own ramen! Ha ha! Ramen world! RAMEN! No, I don't, but I can cook ramen!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word **Flashback**_

**Chapter 8**

It's been so long since I last saw Kiba and Shino, so long. Well, everything seems long when you're cooped up in a rotten cell, waiting to be tortured over and over again. It seems so long when you're being beaten and can't wait until it's all over. It seems like days before the beating stops, when in reality, it's only hours. When you wait for someone to rescue you, it seems like weeks instead of days. But it's only been five days. And during those five days, I've been tortured daily, three hours a time.

I heard footsteps and loud laughter that sounded like rabid hyenas. A familiar jingling that scares me notes that beating will start soon. The keys the prison guard held opened the cell door, which creaked as it swung open.

"Well, how has the little Hyuga princess been? You look a little glum, hime," Hyoko said. Hyoko was the man that came to beat me daily. I hated him. I hated this place, I hated my life. I just wish everything would end and I would die already. "Why are you so silent, precious? Why don't you just tell me all the things you know of Konoha, and we'll give you a quick and painless death?" I was silent. The big and burly man took out his whip.

"What are the security plans of Konoha?" I stayed silent. _Whip! _My cheek was bleeding. "What do you know of the Hokage?" Silence. _Whip!_ My thigh felt raw. "Who controls the ANBU?" Nothing. _Whip!_

I clench my jaw as he repeatedly questioned me and I repeatedly said nothing. I wanted to cry and shout, tell him all the answers and die, but I didn't. The answers were on the tip of my tongue and yet, I wouldn't spill them. After about five more whippings, I knew what was coming next. He turned the whip over to the other end, where there was a long, hard, wooden stick. It was heavy, and hurt a lot. He started beating me with it.

The first hit he gave me was on my shoulder. I winced. He hit my leg next and I gasped. I was breathing hard when he kept it up. Finally, he hit my chest, and I swore I heard a crack. I cried out shortly in pain.

"Tch," Hyoko said. "You little brat." I guess three hours passed. But I was wrong. He used his fist and punch my face. I spit out blood.

"Itai," I managed to mumble. He punched my chest plate.

"Little runt!" He hit me again. I fell back this time, to my right side since I was leaning against the wall.

"Shine," I said. I saw a glint of metal and closed my eyes. So this was how it was going to end. I braced myself for the pain, but it didn't happen. I heard a few shouts and cries, but stayed silent. I wanted to sleep. To hell with what was going on, I needed rest to heal.

**Kiba's POV**

I was shocked at what I saw. Hinata was laying face down, covered in blood with an ugly man looming over her.

"Shine," I heard her say. The man raised his arm that held a kunai, looking furious. I couldn't take it and broke down the door. I guess training sessions with Sakura really paid off. When I got in, I held the man's wrist and stopped him before he stabbed her. He turned his head in shock and I twisted his arm behind his back. I used my other arm to punch him in the face. He fell down, knocked out. I hurried over to Hinata's side.

"Hinata, hold on," I said, holding her in my arms. She didn't say a word, but was breathing. I shook her. "Hinata, answer me," I said. She mumbled something and I sighed of relief. That's when I finally realized what she looked like. A large bleeding cut on her cheek and a bruise underneath it. I was in such rage, all I saw was red. I was mad, real mad. I felt a presence behind me and held Hinata close to me and snarled at the person. It was Naruto. He looked at me with pitiful eyes, almost scared, and turned his head in shock to Hinata.

The only word that I thought was murder. I want to murder him, the man who did this to her. I lifted Hinata up bridal style and handed her to Neji, knowing that he would take care of her. Just in time too, since the man was just coming to. I grabbed him by the collar.

"You, you touched her," I growled. He just smirked and chuckled.

"I did. I hurt her, what are you going to do about it?" I snarled, showing my sharp canines. I could feel the canines growing and my nails getting longer. I swiftly punched him in the face. He flew into the wall of the four by six cell, and made a dent. The smelly man took out a kunai and threw it at me. I caught it and went on all fours, than lunged at him. I'm going berserk.

What happened next were a blur. I remembered only contempt for the man who did this, and viciously ripping at him, pinning him to the floor. I remembered someone, probably Shino, pulling me away from the dead man, and holding me back. I wanted nothing more than to kill anyone who got in the way, but was knocked out by someone.

**AN: **Ugh, I think Kiba ripped out the man's throat with his teeth, but that would be somewhat OOC for him. Well, did you enjoy it? If so, leave a review. Oh, and I'm still very sorry for the wrong uploading. I promise it won't happen again!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Lavenders and Lilacs

**AN: **You must really love that I update so often nowadays! I am too! I'm so proud of me! (Ain't I vain?)

**Thanks to: **Echo Uchiha... again... she was the only one to review my last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Gosh, I own Naruto as much as I own planet Earth! Ha ha! That's right! I'm your dictator! BOW DOWN TO YOUR LEADER! Okay, so I don't own planet Earth... which means I don't own Naruto either... I'm crying...

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word **Flashback**_

**Chapter 9**

I woke up on a soft bed. It was, warm. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling and smelt alcohol. I sat up suddenly and had a harsh coughing fit. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hyuga-san, you're awake. Don't push yourself too hard, you just recovered." I looked up to see see a medic in the usual medical-nin's outfit with a Konoha headband sewn onto her hat and curly brown hair and light brown eyes. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine, thank you." I looked around. "I'm in Konoha?" The medic smiled and nodded. I looked around and saw a small room with a light blue tiled floor and white walls. Next to my bed was a side table and a vase. In the vase was several flowers. One a tulip, two a freesia, one a yellow rose and the last three, saffron. They smelt sweet. I bet they were from the Yamanaka flower shop, seeing as how they were so fresh and healthy. I loved the Yamanaka flowers.

"How are you feeling, Hyuga-san?" I leaned back on the headboard and held up my hands, flexing my fingers.

"In one piece, I guess," I said. At least no body parts were missing. I felt a lot better than I did a while ago. "How long was I out?"

"About two days," the medic said. Two days? That was, long. "You were unconscious and battered very badly when we admitted you into the hospital. Are you sure you're alright." That explains why I've been out for so long. I nodded. A green light shone above my door. "You have visitors. Do you want to see them?" I nodded again. The medic went over and unlocked the door. Before she could open it though, Neji came bursting through the doors.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" He said when he went reached my bed.

"Yes. A little tired though." Neji sighed of relief. I saw Shino walking calmly towards me and Lee and Tenten too.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Much better, thank you." The panda bun girl smiled brightly and held out her hand which was carrying a bunch of red carnations. I took them from her.

"Domo-arigatou, Ten-chan," I said.

"You're welcome." Before I can say anything else, Lee screamed out.

"Of course you're fine! You're brimming with YOUTH! The power of youth will never let us down!" I smiled and sweat-dropped.

"Be quiet, Lee," Neji said. The boy in the green spandex scratched his head.

"Heh, gomen." I turned to Shino.

"How are you, Shino-kun?" I asked. He nodded.

"He's recovering in the other room. Probably screaming at the nurses or sleeping. Akamaru's fine," Shino said, reading my mind.

"Why's he in the hospital?" I asked with concern.

"He was clumsy. And fought a good fraction of the gang that captured you. Went into a fit and had Neji knock him out cold. He was hit hard." Neji looked sheepish and I giggled.

"At least he's fine." Suddenly, a certain blond burst through the doors.

"Hinata-chan! How are you feeling?" I heard a whack.

"NARUTO! She's just recovering, don't yell! This is a hospital! People are SLEEPING!" It was Sakura.

"Itai, Sakura-chan. You don't have to hit so hard," Naruto said, sulking. I stifled a laugh. Naruto looked up at me and smiled brightly. I blushed. "So how are you feeling?" I nodded. My throat was sore and throbbing. I didn't feel like talking. The tall blonde walked over and placed a card on my side table.

"Hiashi-sama visited early. He said as soon as you wake up to contact him. Do you want me to deliver a message?" Neji asked.

"Hai, arigatou, nii-san." Neji seemed to have softened a bit. He stood and headed out the door. Tenten followed.

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan, feel better!" She turned and chased Neji. I tilted my head and smiled at them. Tenten really is something. I could see why nii-san really likes her. I wonder when they'll tell.

"What're you thinking about?" Sakura asked. I shook my head. I didn't want a rumor to start about them, especially if they didn't like each other. I know that Sakura will tell Ino and those two will just keep blabbing and gossiping. I know how awful that must feel, especially since Ino started a rumor about Kiba and me. The rumor died down a bit though, thanks to Neji.

"Hinata-san, you are enabled to leave the hospital by tomorrow." I looked up at the medic-nin with the curly hair.

"Do you know anything about Inuzuka Kiba?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah. He's three doors down and should be leaving today. Why?" I smiled.

"He's my teammate and got injured in the same mission I was on. Thank you very much." The medic nodded and smiled, then left the room.

"So, you like Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked. I nearly choked.

**Kiba's POV**

It was great to be out again. I didn't like being cooped up. I was walking down the streets of Konoha with Akamaru by my side. I wonder how Hinata's doing. I heard she's being let out tomorrow. Maybe I should visit her today. With that thought, I ran over to the Yamanaka flower shop. What would she like? That's when I caught a whiff of something familiar. Lavender. She smelled like lavenders and reminds me of them. I walked over to the bunch of light purple flowers.

"Whatchya doing, Kiba?" Someone said. I turned and saw Ino.

"Picking out some flowers for someone." I said, turning back to the flowers. She giggled.

"Just so you know, lavenders and lilacs are on discount by twenty percent. I'll give you both for forty percent off, sixty ryos. That sound good?" Lavenders _and_ lilacs for forty percent off. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Sure." I pulled out sixteen ryos and handed them to Ino. She giggled again and gave me the bunch. I thanked her and ran off.

"Oi! Tell Hinata-chan that I said hi!" I almost ran smacked right into a pole. How'd she figure it out? Boy, she was good.

The hospital finally came into view and I walked towards the counter.

"Back so soon, Kiba-san?" The woman asked. I nodded. "Hey, you got flowers?"

"Yeah." I blushed a little. Akamaru barked.

"Alright than, Hinata is on the second floor, room 2D. Don't scare her though." I wanted to smack myself. How are people finding out? I wanted to throttle Sakura and Ino. It was their rumors, wasn't it? I sighed and thanked her walking up the stairs.

"Kiba-kun!" A sickly voice said. I quickened my pace, but the girl caught up. Damn Ameki. "Where're you going, Kiba?"

"Visiting Hinata-chan," I answered. I could see her wrinkle her nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," she said with her hands behind her back. "I was just going to visit you. You were checked out today? Why didn't you tell me?" I wanted to smack myself in the face. How did I get myself into this? Finally, after what seemed like hours of blabbing, I finally reached Hinata's door. I heard laughter inside. Pushing the door, I walked in to see Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Wow, a lot of people. (This is because Shikamaru went to visit and Tenten and Neji came back from whatever they were doing. *wink* *wink*)

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called. Everyone turned to look at me. I could see Hinata smiling brightly, but then her smile dropped a bit when she saw Ameki. I don't blame her.

"Hi Kiba," she said. Everyone else followed suit, varieties of greetings.

"Who's this beautiful flowering youth!" Guess who?

"I, am Michiko Ameki, kunoichi of the mist. I'm here in exchange of a girl named Tenten." Tenten looked shocked.

"Heh?" Tenten asked. That's right, she changed with Tenten. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm Tenten, I'm right here!" I looked back and forth with Tenten.

"Well, that's what my Mizukage said. I don't know about you, but what are you doing here?"

"I was here all this time? I should ask you the same thing!" This was confusing.

"Relax, I'll just talk to Hokage-sama about this," Sakura said. I didn't notice this, but Ameki paled a little.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Tenten

**AN:** Hey hey hey! It's chapter 10! I love you guys so much that I actually am updating so quick! And the fact that I've got nothing to do since it's midwinter break... Well, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** *Clicks tongue* (Bad habit) I still don't own Naruto, so why do you ask? Well, why do I type this? Because I'm hoping you don't sue. Well, it don't matter whether you sue or not because my mum and dad's a lawyer! Ha! I got two lawyers! And no I'm not lying! I'm not lying...

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word **Flashback**_

**Chapter 10**

**Hinata's POV**

"Relax, I'll talk to Hokage-sama about it," Sakura said. I saw Ameki gulp a pale a bit. Something's going on, and I think Ameki has something to do with this. "The next time I see her, which would be the day after tomorrow." Ameki looked relieved. What's happening.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm still here and don't plan on being exchanged. I don't like traveling, you know," Tenten said. I smiled at Tenten. She was like my favorite older sister, and I'm pretty sure that she'll be my new nee-chan soon. I can't wait until her wedding! Okay, maybe I'm expecting too much, but you can't deny that Neji likes her, by what I've seen so far.

"So Hina-chan, how are you feeling?" Kiba asked. I snapped out of my thinking and turned to Kiba, smiling.

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun." He held out a bunch of lavenders and lilacs.

"Got them on a discount. I think they fit you," He said. I took it from him.

"Domo-arigatou," I said.

**Kiba's POV**

"Domo-arigatou," she said. Her hand brushed mines as she took it from me. So soft. I had to keep myself moving and not stop to stare at her.

"Hajimemashite, Ameki-san!" Naruto said, sticking a hand out to Ameki. He completely ruined the mood. Luckily, Sakura was there to smack him.

"BAKA!" She cried. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Itai, Sakura-chan. What did I do?" He asked. I was blushing when I realized why she smacked him. He did ruin the mood, but not only for me, for everyone else in the room. Did everyone know that I liked Hinata? Sakura huffed and folded her arms.

"Hajimemashite," Ameki said. Naruto grinned like the idiot he was. Seriously, what does Hinata see in him?

**Time Skip [Four Days Later]**

**Hinata's POV**

I was in my room again, reading some books my father gave to me. There was a knock on my door and I placed a lavender book mark on the page I was on and closed the book. I walked over and opened the door to see Neji.

"Yes, nii-san?" I asked. He looked tired and dirty. In his arms was Tenten, passed out.

"Can Tenten stay here for the night? She's out cold and wouldn't wake up, and I couldn't find the keys to her apartment, so I brought her over here." I blinked.

"Um, sure, but why my room?" I asked.

"I'm pretty positive that she wouldn't be too comfortable if she woke up in a guy's room." _Or it would be uncomfortable for you_, I thought. But I kept that thought to myself. It was so cute that he would bring her back over to the Hyuga compound. This was probably the first time he liked a girl, and I didn't want to ruin it for him, so I agreed. He carried her to her room. There was something different about the way he moved. It seemed more, gentler. He turned to me and bowed.

"Arigatou, Hinata-sama." I nodded, frowning at how he called me sama. I never liked that prefix. I nodded and watched Neji walk out my room. I sighed and went to fetch a bowl of warm water and a towel. When I came back, I set the bowl on a short side table next to my vase full of flowers I received during my time in the hospital. Out of all of them, the lavenders and lilacs that Kiba got me survived the best.

I picked up the towel from the bowl and wrung the water out of it. Then, I use it to wash the dirt off of Tenten's face. I tried my best to get all the dirt off of her, but there was some that was stubborn and I didn't want to to hurt her. Finally I gave up brought the dirty water away. When I came back, Tenten was awake.

"Hinata-chan, where am I?" She asked. I smiled.

"In my room. Neji brought you here since your apartment was locked." She looked at me with a face that said 'oh'. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Neji seemed very concerned about you." She blushed. "You like my nii-san, don't you," I asked. She blushed harder.

"That's not important," Tenten mumbled I looked at her.

"Then what is?" The girl with the panda buns looked sheepish.

"I lost the keys to my apartment."

"Oh, then, do you want to stay here?" She looked at me.

"You don't mind?" I shook my head.

"Why not? It'll be fun," I said. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks. By the way, did you see my bag? I think I might have some spare clothes in it." I tilted my head.

"The Red one for missions?" She nodded. "I think I saw Neji holding it."

"Thank you so much, Hinata. I think my keys are in there too," Tenten said. Then, she headed out the door. "Ja ne!" She called. I watched her go. I sighed and headed out the door. I was going to go to Ichiraku's ramen shop. I loved the ramen there, it was better than our hired chef. _And maybe, just maybe, Naruto would be there._ Boy, was I right. But what I was about to see wasn't going to be good.

**AN:** Yeah, more foreshadowing. And I know, the chapters are getting shorter, but please, don't kill me. I just think that this is the right place to break off! I promise you the next one will be longer! And yes, there is a bit of Neji/Tenten fluff. I'll say it again, PLEASE, don't kill me! Maybe I'll add a little Neji/Tenten scene in the next one. Just maybe...

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Sleepover

**AN:** Yeah, another chapter. Three in a day, huh? And isn't eleven a big number? This totally makes up for the shorter chapters? I hope it does.

**Disclaimer:** Just ask Kishimoto whether I own Naruto or not, he'll know.

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word** Flashback**_

**Chapter 11**

I was making my way to Ichiraku's and waving and greeting people I know on the streets. I loved it outside, it was so peaceful. I'm even more grateful that I'm a shinobi, that meant that we got to get out of Konoha. I loved my life so far, regardless how I was captured and tortured for information before. I can ignore times like that, it was part of life, wasn't it? I still have some scars. The welt from the whip on my cheek was gone and every bruise disappeared. I was practically daydreaming when I was walking towards the ramen shop Naruto loved so much, when I heard said boy's voice.

"Itai! Sakura-chan! What'd I do this time?"

"Naruto-baka!" She said. "You don't talk about someone like that." The conversation continued and my steps towards Ichiraku's was slower. Soon, they were laughing, but then Naruto got serious.

"Sakura-chan, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it Naruto?" She asked. I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Um, S-Sakura, will you, uh," I stopped suddenly. "Will you you go out with me?" My heart broke, shattered into a million pieces. I was really wishing that Sakura would say no. But the look on her face said different.

"S-sure," she said in a daze. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"That's great! How about we meet her at seven tonight. I'll pick you up..." The rest faded from my ears and I was glad that a large crowd of people blocked me from there view. I turned and ran. I dodged swiftly and ran, all the way back to the Hyuga compound, back to my room. Going down the hall, I rushed passed several servants.

"Hinata-sama-" I didn't hear the rest as I slammed the door that separated the outside world form me. I sat on my bed and cried. I weeped for a while before I remembered shinobi rule number twenty five. Never show emotions. Never show emotions. I repeated the rules to myself in my head, and stopped crying very soon, but sulked on my bed. I never thought that it'd come to this.

I wished that I've never left this room. I wish I've never decided to go to Ichiraku's. I wish Sakura never said yes. I started laughing at how stupid and weak I was, and how selfish I was being. I pounded into my head that Sakura and Naruto could be together as much as they wanted. They were happy, and I should be too. But I couldn't help but let my smile drop. What was I talking about? I hated the fact that they were together. And even if I never did go to Ichiraku's, Naruto would still ask out Sakura, and I would still be heart broken. Better suffer now than later. I think.

"Hey Hinata, I found me keys-" I turned my head to see Tenten with her bag in hand. She was standing by the door. I dropped my head. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan." I bit my bottom lip as she headed over to stop myself from crying. I couldn't take the pain, but I swallowed it down, trying to pretend everything was okay, "Hinata," Tenten said again, putting an arm over my shoulders. "Hina-chan, why are you crying?" My dam broke and I started weeping, all over again.

It was a while before I got control of myself and told Tenten what happened, only to choke on my own tears and almost start crying again.

"Ah, I see. I never knew that you liked Naruto that much, and I never thought that Sakura would say yes." A tear escaped. "But you wanna know something? Boys will never change. They only want one thing, and I think you know what that is. Just remember this, girls will always stick together, whereas boys will always fight and compete. Naruto's the best example of this. He's so stupid if he was to turn you down for someone with pink hair." I had to laugh a bit. Like I said, Tenten was like my favorite older sister.

"A-arigatou, Tenten," I managed to say. She smiled brightly.

"Tell you what, why don't I say over tonight. We can have a sleepover! To get your mind off of things. It'll be fun!" I nodded. "Great! I'll go get my things and bring some snacks. See you later!" She hopped out the window and I watched her go off. Then, I laid back and watched the clouds, something I picked up from Shikamaru when he visited by himself sometime before I checked out. Who knew that when the lazy arse zoned out, he was actually thinking about things so important?

**Time Skip [Hours later, somewhere before seven]**

I laughed at the story Tenten was telling me. She was waving all over and exaggerating movements.

"I didn't really believe that Choji could eat so much, since I only knew him for a couple of hours, but by the time I was finished eating, he was asking the waiter for his seventh bowl! You should've see the waiter's face! He looked like he just saw a worm talk to him! Then, Asuma-sensai started scolding him and called him fat. The whole restaurant was down in twenty minutes! Choji turned into a gigantic human bowling ball and started chasing Asuma all over the restaurant. And then, when Shikamaru came in, he screamed 'Did you call Choji fat?' As soon as he said fat, Choji started chasing him too! That's when Asuma fell and bumped into Kurenai-sensai. They looked so cute together! Asuma was on top of her and Choji was rolling towards them! Then when Asuma pulled Kurenai and him away, he bumped into a table and a bowl of hot soup flew all the way to Shikamaru! The funny thing was when I hit Choji in the pressure point with a senbon, he deflated like a balloon. I immediately left and Asuma had to pay for the whole thing..." What good times she had. When will she ever stop talking?

When I looked over at the clock to see how long she's been at it, I noticed that it was very close to seven. My smile dropped.

"Hey, Hinata, are you listening?" Tenten asked. I snapped out of it and looked at Tenten.

"Gomen, Tenten, I was thinking about something." She tilted her head, something she picked up from me.

"About what? You seemed out of there for a moment." I looked back at the clock.

"It's seven. Naruto's going to pick Sakura up for a date right now." Tenten looked sad.

"Ah, it's about that again, isn't it. Do you really like Naruto that much? Because everyone can see that Kiba's just ogling over you-" she slapped a hand over her mouth. I looked at her and blinked.

"What?" Tenten started waving her hands around frantically.

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!"

"No, you said something about Kiba. Something about him ogling..." I drifted off, looking at her expectantly. She sighed, giving up.

"Alright, fine. Kiba didn't want anyone to know, but it's pretty obvious. You know how boys are, never able to keep a secret, just like with Lee and Sakura. Lee was just going on and on, and you know that tactic scares girls-"

"Tenten, just get to the point," I said. It was obvious she was stalling.

"Fine, fine." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Kiba likes you." Everything stopped.

"N-nani?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kiba likes you. That's why you shouldn't just go for Naruto. He's not worth it, you have many more suitors!" Tenten said. I covered her mouth.

"Sh! Do you want everyone to know? It's not embarrassing to just him, it's going to kill me if everyone knows!" I cried. This was so unlike me, but you have to do what you have to do. Tenten looked sheepish when I pulled away.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was talking that loud," she said. Then I tilted my head.

"Do you like anyone?" I asked. I didn't think that this form of changing the topic would work, but it did. Tenten turned beet red.

"W-what of it?" She demanded. I stifled a laugh.

"Because, you seemed a little, attached, to Onii-san," I said. Tenten turned away.

"So what if I did?" I chuckled.

"So you do like Neji-kun!"

"No I don't! I never said that!" She said desperately.

"But-"

"No, I don't!" I laughed.

"Alright then, whatever you say. But you and him do make a good couple. It'd be so cute!" She blushed even redder, if it was even possible.

"Don't say stuff like that," she said.

"Hai, hai. We'll talk about something else. Like how Kakashi's too old to be a bachelor."

"Hinata-chan! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Who knew you had it in you? Ino must really be rubbing off on you!" I blushed a bit. "But Kakashi is, isn't he? He's like thirty and still didn't get a girl yet!" I laughed. All of the sudden, she looked left and right and back at me, leaning in and holding a hand to her mouth as if telling me a secret.

"Oi, did you hear that Shikamaru got the hots for the Suna girl?" My eyes widened.

"Temari-chan?" I asked. Tenten nodded vigorously. "But she's three years older than him!" Panda girl gave a dramatic sigh.

"Hai, but love always pulls through at the end," she said, putting hand on her forehead for dramatic affects. "I heard that Temari's goo goo for him too!"

"Not true!" She nodded again.

"I wonder how Gaara-san must feel. I mean, the Kazekage's sister dating our genius? Who would've ever thought?" We laughed. "Poor Gaara. And Kankuro too. He's always eying the girls around here, but every time he makes a move, make-up boy always get rejected." It was silent for a second or too. Tenten seemed lost in her thoughts and I watched her and suddenly spoke.

"You so like him." She snapped and glared at me.

"No I don't!"

**AN: **See, I told you it'd be longer! And isn't Neji and Tenten cute? If you agree, review! REVIEW!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Like Him Like Him Not

**AN:** I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated. But mid-winter recess ended and school started again, things were stressful. Report cards, tests, brothers... yeah, shall we proceed to the story?

**Thanks to: **animedyshe217 and kaits king; loved your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Even if I've been gone for like, what, five days, doesn't mean you can forget! I don't own Naruto!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word** Flashback**_

**Chapter 12**

It was days after the sleepover with Tenten. She made me feel better, but there's still that hole in my heart. Funny, the hole is. It's like a cavity in your tooth constantly grazes over to be sure that it's there. Cavities are dreaded things, and gaps in a heart are no different. I sighed. Sometimes I believe I'm hopeless. No matter how many times my heart is shattered, I never learn my lesson. This is one of those more drastic times. Well, it's the most drastic. Am I jealous? Maybe.

Inhaling deeply, I gathered all my thoughts of the whiskered blond, then exhaled, releasing all the pain. I continued like this until a servant of the branch family knocked on my door.

"Hinata-sama, it's five. Are you awake?" I nodded, but then realized that she can't see it.

"Yes," I said. I shifted the blanket and swung my legs over to the side of my bed. I went over my closet so I can change out of my nightly lavender pajamas. Grabbing my usual outfit, I threw it on and wrapped my weapon's pouch around my right thigh. I sighed for the second time that day. Today I was meeting Kiba and Shino at Ichiraku's so we could discuss the next mission assigned to us. The chances of meeting Naruto there are high, and I didn't object to Kiba's choice of meeting. Shino suggested the dango shop near by, but then again, Kiba would probably sneak away on important details to go for ramen. Beef ramen, to be more specific. She smiled, remembering last time Kiba sneaked away. Shino had him covered head to toe in those special beetles of his. I was desperately trying to hold back a laugh at that time. Now, I didn't even giggle.

Yes, Naruto asking Sakura out greatly affected me. I had to force a smile most of the time, but now it came naturally to me, after five days. I could force a fake smile or laugh and not even feel a thing. I was still sensitive on the topic though, and when anyone mentions Naruto, I would mentally breakdown. But I didn't show it. It was five days since that awful scene, and five days since I last saw Naruto. I probably never even crossed his mind during those times. The thought saddened me but I kept up my blank expression.

Walking out the door, I made a left into the kitchen. I could smell the very minuscule faint sweetness of rice. It was like smelling hot water. I could also sniff out the raw fish and other small snacks. I remember how Kiba could sniff out food miles away, and those times during missions he lead us straight to edible fruits and plants in the forest. How he could do so, I couldn't tell. But then again, he was an Inuzuka, it's their specialty.

I went over and took my familiar wooden bento with a flower design on it. Lilacs and lavender. Lavender meaning faithful, and lilacs, first love. They were also the flowers Kiba gave me, which, by now, started to dry out. But they were still pretty and smelled great. The bento I held was heavy, so it must have food in them. I thanked the staff of the kitchen and they smiled, saying your welcome. I walked out and towards the front door, slipped on my shoes and left, heading towards Naruto's haven.

When I got there, Kiba was slurping down ramen and Shino was sitting there, an empty bowl in front of him and his arms crossed. Kiba must have gotten there later than Shino or else there would've been three empty bowls by now. I was a bit disappointed when I saw Naruto wasn't there, but then snapped out of it, telling myself it's no use. I frowned when I saw Ameki sitting next to Kiba and ogling over him, but kept my face passive as I made my way over to them.

"Ohayo, Hinata," Shino said. I nodded.

"Ohayo." I sat next to him, two seats away from Kiba, three seats away from Ameki, and next to the wall.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Kiba said, mouth full and grinning. I smiled.

"Hello, Kiba." I turned back to Shino. "What's the mission?"

"Ask Kiba. He's the captain in this one." I turned to Kiba in surprise.

"Really? Congratulations. This is the first time you're captain." He grinned stupidly at me, and it made me grin back.

"Yeah, well, this is a canine thing. The mission is to obtain three Tibetan Mastiff pups. They're the most expensive breed of dogs in the world, up to 3,000,000 ryos." My eyes widened. That was definitely expensive. "They were captured and dog-napped by a bunch of rogue thugs. The thugs were said to have beaten the owner of the dogs to a near coma state. Before he slipped into a coma, though, he told the medic-nins to tell the Hokage to find the dogs. They were as precious to him as a child to a parent, he said."

"So what's the information you have?" Shino asked. Kiba thought.

"Lets see. One of the thugs have a tattoo of a snake up is arm, and the other had a scar running in a slang from the right of his forehead, to left of his chin. There were three in total." Shino nodded.

"Did you make up a plan yet?" The bug user asked. Kiba looked sheepish.

"Not really..." Shino's eye twitched behind his glasses. "But I'll think up of one soon!"

"You'd better. Where are the so called thugs-"

"I think that Kiba has a great plan," Ameki interrupted. "He's just perfecting his already perfect plan." I was silent. The fake blond just cut off Shino, and the death aura rolling off of him practically drowned me, but Ameki giggled, unaware of revenge coming her way. "He's the best thinker in the whole village! He's bright and smart and funny and - AH!" The ditsy girl jumped up from her seat when a bug appeared on her lap. She did a funny dance while trying to shake it off.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" I snickered, amused for the first time in five days. "KIBA-KUN! KILL IT!" She said, pointing at the puny, harmless, innocent bug scurrying on the floor. She shrieked when around twenty more appeared. Collapsing her hand over her mouth, she tried to be unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, though, the bugs all came after her. "AAHHH!" She screamed, jumping from one foot to another. "KIBA DO SOMETHING!" Kiba was holding back a laugh. Ameki finally ran, away from the bugs. I burst out laughing the moment she was out of sight, which was in around, two seconds.

The bug's wings started fluttering and towards Shino. Shino, though looking emotionless, had an aura of triumph around him. Kiba was howling and my laugh went down to a giggle. Ah, revenge is sweet.

**Later On [After Mission is Explained]**

"Let's review. We go in there while the thugs are sleeping, grab the puppies and go," Kiba said.

"And if anything goes wrong, Shino will back you up. I grab the pups and run since I'm the fastest, and you stay with Shino." Kiba and Shino nodded. Kiba for confirmation, and Shino for showing that he understood.

"Alright then, mission starts tomorrow," Kiba said. I smiled, but on the inside I was dying as I looked at my friend. He was so sweet and caring. He didn't deserve someone like Ameki throwing herself at him like that. That's when I began to worry. What if Ameki came back and goes for him? What if Kiba takes the bait and I'm left alone? What if... I've got to stop thinking these thoughts. It's not as if I liked Kiba, right? That's when I practically had a heart attack. Did I really move on that fast already? Have I really fallen for the spiky haired boy?

I turned my head away, towards the wall of the ramen shop. Kiba was busy slurping and Shino was doing lord knows what. I was blushing madly, though I hid it with my hands and long hair. How did this happen?

"Hey guys!" I heard. I turned my head and all blush immediately left my face. It was Naruto. The blonde slowed down his pace and stopped dead in front of us.

"Oh, hey, Naruto," Kiba said, grinning at him. Shino nodded.

"Hey Hinata," he said, turning to me. I faked a smile.

"Morning, Naruto," I said. I didn't bother with the honorifics. What was the point? He was going for Sakura? I knew I wouldn't win him over all these years. Why would I still try now?

"So whatchya guys doing here?" The orange clad ninja asked.

"Discussing stuff," Kiba said. "What are you doing here?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm meeting Sakura-chan here!" Kiba nearly choked.

"L-like, on a date?"

"Yeah! We're going out! You guys didn't hear yet?" Kiba and Shino looked at me. I faked a smile, again.

"Yes, I heard. But you should know that Sakura prefers more sophisticated places for a date. Ones where you have to dress formal." Naruto thought for a while.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe I should change plans." He started walking away and Kiba and Shino practically gawked at me. I smiled at Teuchi, the man who owned Ichiraku's.

"One chicken flavored ramen please."

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Guessing Game

**AN: **Imma back! And I'm not dead yet! Yay! That's another day that I've faced a thousand ways to die! I love that show, even though the one about the girl who had these nightmares of a midget throttling her freaked me out… yeah. So here's chapter eight!

**Thanks to:** Echo Uchiha (Who kindly always reviews my chapters and sticks by to me! I love you reviews even though they're only a couple words! And I agree, school's boring. Well, on with the update!)

**Disclaimer:** Do I get a batch of virtual cookies for doing this? No? Well, here goes, since it's oh-so absolutely necessary: I don't own Naruto.

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word__** Flashback**_

**Chapter 13**

I plopped down on my bed. What have I done? Did I really just say that? Did I really just give him advice on dating Sakura? I sighed. Sakura wasn't mean or anything, or bimbo-like, like Ameki. She was sweet but has a short-temper, just the type of person Naruto needs. Maybe I was just getting in the way between them. How could I have thought that I had a chance? The drama my life is filled with.

I looked down sadly at my pillow. Maybe Sakura hesitated with her real feelings for Naruto because of me. Was I really such a bad person as to do that? But now that everyone thinks that I'm over him, there's nothing standing in between them. And Naruto can live happily ever after, without me in his fairytale ending. Was I really destined to be alone and everything? Why can't I have good looks, like Ino, or skilled talents, like Sakura? Why can't I have the bouncy cheery personality that everyone loves in Tenten? I've heard it many times, and I'm not going to deny it anymore; I'm pathetic.

The word rang through my head. Pathetic. _You're pathetic_, I told myself. _You're weak, ugly, and pathetic_. What was I turning into? By now, my pillow was wet. I wiped my eyes free of tears and flipped my pillow over to the dry side. Turning around, I rested my head on my pillow and stared at the ceiling, making out floral patterns. Closing my eyes, I thought about good things. Good things…

My eyes snapped open. I realized what I was thinking about. The first thing I saw when I closed my eyes, was Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. That Kiba. The one that was always with my and never went away. I didn't think about my sister, my much adored cousin, or my best friend. I thought about, Kiba. I smiled when I thought about him.

"Kiba," I said. The name rolled off my tongue like silk. It seemed natural just to say it. I turned over, still smiling. My messy haired, wild, and rarely tamed teammate with a thick skull. I was thinking about him when something pierced through the silence of the peaceful evening.

"Is it true that you got over Uzumaki?" I jumped, kunai drawn out and sat up. I turned to the window to see Tenten perched on the sill. I sighed of relief and put it away quickly.

"I don't know," I said. I huddled up into a ball, knees to my chest and head in between my knees. I wrapped my arms protectively around myself.

"Ah," Tenten said. "It's the, do-I-still-love-him stage. I bet you're thinking of another boy too." My head snapped up.

"T-Tenten!" I said. The panda-bun girl laughed.

"I knew it, Hinata! So, who's the lucky fellow?" I blushed and placed my head right back in between my knees. This time out of embarrassment. "Well if you don't answer, let's play a guessing game! Shikamaru," I shook my head, finally looking up.

"He's taken."

"Choji,"

"Too obsessed with food. Besides, he has an eye on Ino-chan."

"Lee."

"Too hyper."

"Neji?" I cringed.

"Blood-related and he's going to has you out." Tenet's eyes widened. For a moment, I thought my stalling would work, but it didn't.

"S-stop changing the subject. L-let's sees, Shino?"

"Like my brother." That's when I realized that the only one besides Naruto is…

"Kiba! I knew it! It's him isn't it." My eyes widened and I ran towards her, clasping my hands over her mouth. She yelled something that was muffled.

"Don't tell, Ten-Chan! At this rate, everyone will know!" She looked at me for a second, then she started laughing. She, again, attempted to say something muffled. I sighed and pulled my hands away, then led her away from the window she was perched on and onto my bed.

"H-Hina-chan! Him out of all there is in th-this world?" She said, still giggling. I looked away, and proceeded with curling up in a ball. She didn't let me though, as she had pulled me towards her, an arm around my shoulders. "Oh, Hinata-chan," She said, pinching my cheek with her free hand. "That's so adorable! I mean, Kiba and Hina! Hey, that has a catch to it! Kiba Hina!" I clasped my hand over her mouth again.

"Tenten, you're so loud!" She giggled again and pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too adorable!" She whispered loudly. I sighed. What am I going to do?

**Time Skip [Around, two minutes?]**

So another sleepover was arranged and Tenten came over again, carrying her bag of toiletries and clothing. She also brought the latest Konoha Weekly that Ino lent her and a couple of DVDs that we could watch. I loved sleepovers with Tenten, it helped me relax and lay off all the stress of the shinobi life. No more worrying about missions, becoming strong, training, being heir to my clan, and female problems.

"So, was I missed?" Tenten asked as she leaped into my room through the window.

"Dearly," I said, giggling. That's when I heard a knock on the door. It was Neji.

"Hinata-sama, your father wants to speak to you," Neji said, opening the door. He spotted his teammate. "Oh, hello Tenten. What brings you here?" Tenten smiled.

"I'm having a sleepover with Hinata-chan!" She stated.

"Does Hiashi-sama know?" I looked down.

"No. But it's not like he would care, anyway." My father was always strict, but he doesn't give about my life. He doesn't care whether I was dead or not, because if I was, he could just pass it on to my stronger younger sister, Hanabi. She was, after all, his favorite.

"I see," Neji said, with a softer tone. "Well, you should get going. And I do suggest you tell him, otherwise he'll throw a fit when he learns of it." I nodded and turned to Tenten, who was intently watching my cousin.

"I'll see you soon, Tenten. I hope you don't mind. It'll only be a moment." Said girl smiled brightly at me.

"No problem! Besides! Neji-kun's going to keep me company, isn't that right, Neji?" Neji sputtered a bit.

"Uh, well, I'm, um, kind of, busy?" Tenten pouted.

"Oh, come on Hyuga, I _know_ you've got nothing to do for the evening, stay a while!" Neji sighed.

"All right, fine. But I will _not_ be a subject to your makeup experiments." Tenten looked a bit disappointed, but kept on smiling.

"Great! Let's go to your room!" Tenten dragged him out and into the room across from mine, which just so happened to be Neji's. I tilted my head and watched the two soon to be couple. I didn't lie when I said that Neji was going to ask Tenten out, but I didn't know when, and wondered that myself.

Finally, snapping out of it, I walked out of my room and towards my father's study. Upon reaching it, I knocked twice.

"Come in," said my father's stern voice. I inwardly winced at how strict he was. Pulling open the sliding door, and stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me?" I said emotionlessly. My father turned and looked straight into my eyes.

"I have a proposition for you, my daughter. Would you like to go with me to the land of the wind? We have some business there that we need to attend and you are to be part of it." I winced. He never acknowledged me as his daughter, or even being related to him. And bringing me instead of my sister. That was a little suspicious. But I didn't say so.

"When's that?" I asked, staring him blankly in the eyes.

"Tomorrow. We leave at dawn." I clenched my fist behind my back.

"I have a mission then." He frowned.

"So you are not going?" I nodded. "You must go, Hinata. It's for the clan." I didn't let a drop of emotion show.

"And the clan resides in Konoha, whom we have afflictions with. I believe that a mission assigned by Konoha is to be more of importance," I stated calmly. I could see my father clench his teeth.

"Which is more important to you, the clan, or the village?"

"If there is no village, then the clan will fall. I trust that what every shinobi does for the village, is done for the population of Konohagakure. The members of the Hyuga clan are part of that population." My father grimaced and turned away.

"Very well, you will not assist me. I will have to bring your cousin then. You are dismissed." I didn't reply and bowed, then left the room. As I closed the door and walked down the hall, I cheered on the inside. This was success, to finally stand up to my father. Though I knew that the consequences to turning down his orders were rough, I knew that I did the right thing.

**AN:** Yay! It's finished! Thirteen's a big number, ne? I think I'm doing good on this!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. His Courtship

**AN: **Damn school! It's taking away all my precious time! Not only that, but I have a project due Monday! Yikes! But, I'm putting hold onto the project I didn't even start, all for my lovely readers! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Thanks to:** Echo Uchiha, my lovely every-chapter-a-few-words reviewer!

**Disclaimer: Me: **La la la la la la. Oh, hello there mister duck!

**Duck:** [Glares]

**Me: **Oh, must be a deaf duck.

**Duck:** I am NOT deaf you stupid human! I'm here to remind you-

**Me:** Remind me what?

**Duck:** Will you let me finish! I'm here to remind you that you-

**Me:** Ooh! A duck shaped cloud! Hey mister duck! That looks like you!

**Duck:** Gah! You human! You were suppose to-

**Me:** Is you human really an insult? Because I don't think it is. I mean, if I call you, you duck, would that offend you-

**Duck:** Stop stalling and do the damned disclaimer!

**Me:** 0_o That is one cranky duck.

**Duck:** I hate my job, so much.

**Me:** [Giggles] Mister duck is funny! Hey, mister duck? Where're you going? Mister duck? Mister duck! MISTER DUCKY! Ah, oh well. [Shrugs] He's gone. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word__** Flashback**_

**Chapter 14**

Hinata groaned into my pillow and slapped her palm over the snooze button on her alarm clock. Turning so that her face is stuffed into the pillow, Hinata tried to sleep. Suddenly, she remembered that today was a mission and sat up immediately. The raven haired girl swapped her pajamas for her usual outfit. Almost tripping over Tenten, she stood and studied her. Her chocolate hair was spread out on the floor and her mouth was slightly opened. She really was pretty, and Hinata could see why Neji liked her. Smiling, our heroine stepped over her so she wouldn't wake her up. Finally, she made it into the bathroom and closed the door.

Hinata took a good look at myself in the mirror. Under her eyes were dark bags that came from those days she couldn't sleep after Naruto asked out Sakura. Her face was pale like she'd seen the sun only two minutes a day, and her hair a mess, all over the place and unruly. Hinata sighed at her appearance. '_I looked like a disaster,' _she thought._ 'No wonder Naruto never took notice of me. I'm plain. Maybe even ugly.'_ The girl lowered her head and watched the floor. Hands in her pocket, Hinata bumped into someone. Looking up, she blushed madly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry nii-san! I didn't mean to-" Neji grinned and even gave a faint chuckle. Hinata looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering whether he had visited Tenten today.

"Iiyo, Hinata-sama. I just wanted to inform you that I'll be away with your father on a trip." He frowned a bit. She blinked.

"Oh, uh, well, I already knew that. Tou-san said that if I didn't go, then you would." He watched me. Hinata shuffled my feet under his stare and poked her fingers together, head down. She looked up at him, head still lowered. "Are you upset that you have to go?" The pale eyed girl asked in a small voice. Nii-san smiled.

"A little, yes, but you do have a mission, and I don't. It's alright. I'll walk you to the gate when you're ready, I have about half an hour." Hinata smiled, her blush backing off slightly.

"Arigatou, nii-san," Hinata said. He went out of the room. She sat on my bed and sulked. '_I should've taken the offer, then Neji would have more time to spend with Tenten. Who knows, maybe Tenten will be my new cousin-in-law.'_ She smiled at the though of little children with chocolate hair and the Byakugan eyes._ 'Eh, maybe I was getting to far ahead myself. But you can't help but hope.'_ She shook my head. '_Yeah, it probably was a little far-fetched.'_

Not wanting to waste her cousin's time, Hinata hurried to get dressed and brushed her teeth. Skipping breakfast, she instead grabbed some instant ramen. Chicken flavored, course. But then she looked back and saw the beef flavored one. Hinata grabbed one and stuffed it into her bag after remembering Kiba's cheeky grin and how he liked beef ramen. She couldn't help a small smile that plastered itself onto her face. She also couldn't help the light brush that powdered her cheeks when she thought of him, and instead, decided to started her way out of the house.

It was actually a while before Hinata realized that even when she tried not to, she still thought of Kiba more than she should. '_I liked Naruto, dammit,' _she thought. '_But he liked Sakura.'_ In reality, one might even go far enough to say that he loved her. Naruto _loved_ Sakura. '_Sakura. Not me, Sakura.'_ She frowned, trying to remind herself how Naruto asked Sakura out. For a moment, the girl compared her to Ameki, but then shook that thought away. Sakura was nothing like Ameki. She was kind and strong, whereas Ameki was a... slut. The more Hinata mulled over it, the more she hated Ameki. She hated even the sound of her name, up to the point where she had envisioned her being shunned in front of the whole village. Suddenly realizing what she was thinking, and snapped, her face of horror of her own selfish thoughts.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Said girl jumped a little and looked over to her right, where Neji was standing.

"F-fine," The Hyuga heir stuttered. She looked onto the ground in shame._ 'Did I really just think that? How could I be so cruel?'_ She tried to distract the thoughts that scared her, by striking up a conversation with Neji. "When did you get here?" She asked him.

"About four minutes ago. I saw you walking towards the gate, and walked up to you. I said hi, but you didn't answer. In fact, you seemed a bit, angry." She blushed in shame and embarrassment.

"Gomen, nii-san. I was just troubled, that's all," Hinata said. Neji nodded. Angry? Was she really that angry that she was to show it clearly on her face? As if Neji hear, he spoke.

"You had a slight scrunch right in between your brows, Hinata-sama. You've gotten better at hiding your emotions," Neji approved. Hinata sighed of relief, but then her relief was ruined. "It takes a lot to get you upset like that. What happened?" Hinata blushed.

"I-it's nothing, nii-san." Neji nodded and looked back at the road. When the gate was finally in view, Hinata turned to face him. "Ano, Neji-nii san. Did you ask Tenten out yet?" Neji's eyes widened and he sputtered. She giggled and skipped to her teammates.

"HINATA!" The boy cried. He watched as she sped off with them. Sighing in defeat, he turned back and shook his head, not able to help the small grin on his face. "Darn, she's changing much faster than I anticipated. And I can't exactly say in a good way... for me." The Hyuga prodigy stopped muttering to himself and looked up at the path in front of him. Off to the clan estate. It was unbeknown to the girl that he was still trying to get over the fright he got when he saw her "slight scrunch" between her eyebrows and the killing intent rolling off of her.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	15. Suspicious Impostor

**AN: **I'm pretty sad. I know that it's school and all, but can't you guys just review? I mean, The only one who did was Echo Uchiha! I think she deserves at least two dozen virtual cookies for sticking with me so far! Review! Please! I was so disappointed to see only one review! Well, it is better than none, I guess.

**Thanks to: **My forever favorite, few words reviewer, Echo Uchiha! Who didn't review to the last chapter since I only just recently uploaded, but I'm sure she will soon!

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, this is a waste of time... but then again, if I don't, it's a big problem. So here it is, I don't own Naruto.

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word__** Flashback**_

**Chapter 15**

"So everyone ready?" Shino and I nodded. It was quiet except for the laughter of the thugs nearby. "Good. We need to be as quiet as possible, wait until the gang sleeps." We nodded again. I sat back against the tree I was sitting beneath, watching the moon up ahead, thinking up of a way to pass the time while we waited, keeping an ear out at the same time.

It was somewhere late at night, and we were in the forest. We were a couple meters away from the trio of thugs with the expensive pups. Tsunade-sama had given us the details of the mission. Apparently, they belonged to a sickly man who the thugs stole the pups from. The man was already plagued with cancer, but with the pummeling he got trying to protect his pups, he landed right back in the hospital, severely injured. The man had told Tsunade-sama that the pups were the only family he had left, ever since its' mother died and his own relatives passed away. He was willing to pay much money to get the pups back, more than he would his hospital bill.

"Hi Kiba-kun!" A voiced called out. It was loud. We all shook and with wide eyes tried to get the girl to be quiet. "What's up?" She asked, even louder. The laughter of the thugs stopped. Shit, we were done for.

"Ah great, just what we needed," I hissed when the thugs ran towards our hiding place, weapons at hand.

"Just who are you?" They demanded. Kiba growled.

"Thanks a lot Ameki. Couldn't you keep your trap shut for once?" He snapped. The thugs didn't even wait for an answer to their question, and pounced on us. We dodged.

"What are you doing here, Ameki?" Shino asked, obviously annoyed.

"I followed you guys here, thought you might need some help!" Ameki squeaked, when the thug with the snake tattoo up his arm swung his ax at her. He was big, muscular, with plenty scars and thick sideburns.

"We don't need your damned help. You've been more trouble to us than help from the start!" I screamed at her. I was furious. Damn her and her voice.

"Well excuse me, princess, that I was being gracious enough to sweat all the way here. If I knew I was going to be treated this way, I wouldn't have come!" She said. I snapped.

"Shut up you freaking bimbo, and be of use! What abilities do you have?" I said. "Byakugan!" Veins popped out of the side of my eyes.

"A lot more than you, girl, so shut up to you!"

"Tch." Nice comeback blondie. "Then help us like you wanted to!"

"I wanted to help Kiba-kun, not you! No body would want to help you, you freak! Right Kiba-kun?" She turned towards Kiba, who was fighting the guy with the scar on his face.

"Just help us, damn it!" He cried. Ameki did a little 'humph,' and stomped her foot, raising her chin and crossing her arms. Stupid drama queen. All she did was just stood there. It was a while before I realized that I was fighting one and Shino and Kiba was fighting the second one. My eyes widened as I realized there was another one hiding. He had hid his chakra so I couldn't see him. Damn! Now I knew just where he was aiming for.

"Ameki, watch out!" I cried, running towards her. I threw myself in front of her her just in time to catch the blade meant for her, through my own chest, somewhere below my heart. My blood spatted out on the blade, my back facing Ameki. Shit, this was not good.

"Hinata!" I heard. Everything was blurry. I couldn't stand any longer, and leaned against the sword for support, even though it hurts. The katana was pulled out of me. Something hovered over me, and more blood splatted onto me, but it was not mine. That's when I smelled a musky scent, and another faintly of dog. I realized that it was Kiba embracing me, and the blood and voice belonged to him. What was happening?

"Kiba," I managed to say, before I slipped into darkness.

**Time Skip [About two day later]**

I smelled the familiar smell of alcohol and disinfectants. I tried sitting up, but my head started swimming and throbbing. I felt a hand around my shoulder.

"Take it easy, Hinata-sama. Don't strain yourself you wound was pretty severe," I heard. I turned and saw Neji. Wound? That's when I remembered the mission. Damn that Ameki. But besides that, I remembered Kiba. Kiba. "Kiba! Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened to him?" I cried out immediately. When I said this, I really did strain myself. My lungs felt sore and overused, and stung like there was no tomorrow. I coughed several long coughs, but leaned back and tried to steady my breathing.

"Relax, Hinata. Kiba is a couple doors down. He's still unconscious." My head snapped towards him.

"Is he hurt?" Neji looked down and turned away. "How bad?" I asked, my voice faint and very weak. It was a moment before Neji looked at me again.

"A sword to the heart, all the way through." My eyes widened with concern.

"Is he..." I left the sentence drifting.

"He's alive, yes, but he's fainted from blood loss. He's in a coma from a blow to the head. Shino says that he'd protected you from those wounds, taking it himself. They were meant for you." I couldn't even cry in shock. This wasn't happening. Kiba wasn't the type to get so hurt like that. He was smart, quick-witted. "Hinata-sama? Are you alright?" My neck felt weak, and I couldn't hold up my head. I was trembling and swayed, before leaning my head back on the pillow that was propped up a moment ago.

"Neji, is she awake?" I heard. I could tell it was Sakura. She was Naruto's girlfriend, and right now, I could care less. I was more worried about Kiba than my own love-life. "Oh, well, could you leave please?" Neji's hand remained on my shoulders. "Neji, please, I need to treat her wounds, and that would mean removing her bandages. Just so you remember, her wound is in her chest." In the corner of my eye, I could see Neji grit his teeth and tightened his grip on me briefly before letting go.

"If anything happens..."

"I'll call you in," Sakura finished for him, nodding. Kiba, Kiba, why did you do it? The metal door closed gently. Sakura turned to me, placing a hand on my forehead. "Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" She asked. I didn't answer, mouth still slightly opened and eyes wide with fear for my friend. "Hina, please answer, I'm kind of worried you lost your wits," she joked, trying to cheer up the mood. I blinked and closed my mouth, nodding. I looked over at the pinkette, who beamed. "Good! Now, can you sit up? I need to remove you hospital gown."

I looked down at my torso, which, like she said, was dressed in an ugly white gown. I leaned forward. The medic started working on me, first pulling the gown over my head, then undoing the bandages. I didn't blush like I normally would, but kept my thoughts trained on Kiba. Why, I ask for the millionth time. Why would he do that? Why me? Why? I didn't notice when Sakura finished changing the bandages and pulled the dress over my head and leaned me back.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you about something." It took me a few seconds to stopped watching the blankets and turn to face her. Her face was grim and serious, unlike the beaming Sakura just a while ago. I nodded towards her. "I suppose Neji told you about Kiba?" I turned my head and watched the blankets again. I gulped and nodded. "Well, his wounds are severe, and he protected you." I didn't reply, and she went on. "But that's not all. There's something going on with Ameki." I snapped my head over to her.

"What is it?" I said. My voice was hoarse. The pinkette frowned.

"Ameki, I have suspicions that she's hiding something. Remember how I told you while you were in the hospital last time that I would ask Tsunade-shishou about her two days after?" I nodded, watching her intently in the eyes. She did the same to me. "Well, I didn't get to see her until three days ago, the day you went to the mission. You've been asleep for two days, just so you know." She paused. I nodded for her to go on. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, when I asked Tsunade, she told me Tenten was going for an exchange. But not until yesterday. Ameki said that she was to exchange with Tenten, but was about a week early. She claimed it was just by a mistake, a misunderstanding. I didn't think so. I'm pretty sure she was lying, and Tsunade suspected that too, but said to keep it to ourselves for now. I just wanted you to know, that something doesn't seem right with the girl. The way she dressed, it was also different from the mist villagers. More heavy, unsuited for moist regions. And her hair, it was originally a dark brown, but dyed blond. Dark hair colors and tans like hers isn't very common in the mist since they don't see the sun often. It doesn't add up. I don't think she's from Kirigakure." I mulled over what she had said. it does seem strange, her thick tank top and heavy pants. No, I didn't think she was from the mist either.

"Not only that, but Kirigakure said they were sending _two_ shinobis, and Tenten and a Jounin were to go. Only Ameki arrived. She claimed the other shinobi was ill, and couldn't make it, but Tsunade-sama and I didn't tell her that they were suppose to send in a replacement, and asked when did they fall ill. She said that it was a couple days before the exchange. They could've found a replacement easy by then." I nodded.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Sakura shrugged. "Wait until Tenten comes back and reports to Tsunade-sama."

**A Day and A Half Away From the Leaf Village [Tenten's POV]**

I was walking towards Kirigakure and was half way there. I was going with Hisoka-san, a Jounin who joined me with the exchange. He was cute, I have to say, but Neji was hot. Oh, how I missed him, but the conversation Hisoka and I were having was enough to keep me busy from the thoughts.

"So the co-worker was looking around, for a way out, but before he got through the back door, a really tall pudgy man was in the way and he bumped into his rear instead!" I burst out laughing along with Hisoka when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Hisoka?" I asked, wiping away a tear and still grinning. I turned to where he pointed. I saw the silhouette of two people, walking towards us. My grin dropped. "What do you think they want?" I whispered towards Hisoka. He just shook his head and led me towards them. When we met with them, we stood in front of them, and them us, with only a meter in between.

"You must be the Konoha nins we were being exchanged with. Nice to meet you, I'm Kenta. This is my partner, Jiro," he said, holding his hand out. I didn't take it.

"What do you mean exchange?" I demanded. Kenta and Jiro looked at each other. I assumed Kenta was the voice of them when he answered.

"Aren't you from Konoha? We're from Kirigakure, here for the shinobi exchange?" I looked at Hisoka, and he at me.

"Something's wrong, Hisoka," I said. I turned to the Kiri nins. "We already had an exchange from your village, did we not? A girl named Michiko Ameki?" Kenta tilted his head.

"Who's Ameki?" He asked. I started panicking.

"Blonde, dark eyes, blue tank top?" I asked, shuffling from a foot to another. Kenta looked at Jiro, who shook his head.

"No, sorry, haven't heard of her." This time, I was screaming on the inside.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka asked. Jiro nodded.

"Jiro may not talk much, but he knows much, including every shinobi in our village. Even the ANBU. He's always right." My heart pounded.

"That's not good, not good at all. I think that this means someone impersonated as a shinobi from your village to get into ours," I stated. "Kenta-san, Jiro-san, go back to your village and inform the Mizukage of this. We need to get back to Konoha before something happens. Nice meeting you, Ja ne," I said, and sprinted back to the village. I've got to get there on time, even if it meant going day and night.

**AN: **Ha ha! Cliffhanger! It's been awhile since I've done one, and I have to say, I still didn't lose my touch! And this is a long chapter too! I'm proud of me! Aren't you? Virtual cookies! A fresh batch of a dozen for each person that reviews! Love you all too much!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	16. Hospitalized Lazy Bum

**AN: **Yay! Another update! I love all of you reviewers! Guess what? I just met my new baby sister! I named her Rachel! Rachel was born Friday, so this was a big surprise! She's my dad and stepmom's kid, and my, uh, sevenths sibling, including my stepbrother from my stepdad, my stepdad's daughter, my two half brothers from my mom and stepdad, my half brother from my dad and stepmom, and my half sister from my dad and stepmom. That's seven, count! I love a big family!

**Thanks to: **monica. leah - I wonder if you're using google translate to read my story, or you have Google Chrome to read this, but here's my Portuguese reply! Esta resposta a sua opinião sobre a minha história, foi traduzido pelo Google Translate. Obrigado pela sua opinião! Eles me fazem feliz! Especialmente desde que ele chegou até a Portugul! Was that good?

Echo Uchiha - Another review from you! Yay! Did I tell you how much I love you?

**Disclaimer: **My baby sister Rachel tells me that I don't own Naruto, so I don't! I'm so happy! About my new baby sis, not that I don't own Naruto... :(

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word__** Flashback**_

**Chapter 16**

"Hinata-sama, the Hokage wishes to see you," Neji said from my doorway. I was released just a coupled hours ago. I wonder why it's always Neji that tells me I have to meet someone? Well, besides that, I dismissed him and closed the textbook I was reading from, the same as before, and made my way out of the clan estate and towards the Hokage Tower. I walked slow and took deep breaths, and my chest ached from the wound, even though it was mostly healed. It bothered me.

"Right this way, Hinata," Shizune said. I followed Shizune, and she lead me to Tsunade-sama's office. When I reached there, I saw Tenten and Shino there already. What I was really surprised about was the three puppies in an open brown bag, peering straight at me with its big brown eyes. One of them was on top another, and the last one was cowering in the very end of the bag. The puppy laying on top of the first puppy looked at me, panting and wagging its tail. The puppy being used as a pillow was growling and trying to get the other off of himself.

"Konnichiwa," I said, bowing. Neji bowed too. Tsunade-sama nodded. I turned to Tenten. "Ano, Tenten, but aren't you suppose to be in Kirigakure?"

"That's the thing, Hinata. Halfway there, I met the Kiri nins that I was suppose to exchange with." I tilted my head.

"Wasn't that Michiko Ameki?" I asked. Tenten nodded.

"I asked the nins about Ameki-san, but they said they didn't know anything about her."

"We have our suspicions that Michiko Ameki wasn't who she really said she was, but we are keeping quiet for now," Tsunade-sama said.

"But why tell me?" I asked.

"Because this may concern your teammate, Kiba." My eyes widened and I watched the fifth Hokage intently. Was Kiba in danger? "The last mission your team went on was to retrieve these puppies, correct?" Tsunde asked, nodding towards the pups in the bag. I looked at them and nodded. "We think that Ameki might be part of the team of thugs that kidnapped them." What?"

"But I saw one of the thugs try to kill Ameki!" I cried.

"That might be just to make it seem realistic. Ameki's taller than you by a couple inches, so the way they aimed would have only hit a none vital area in Ameki's stomach, not below her heart like it did you. It could also be to draw someone in to protect her, and get hit themself. There is also the fact that we don't know Ameki's abilities, so she probably could have dodged it, and made it look like she was fighting. But these were just the possibilities that we came up with," Tsunade said.

"What if they wanted to get rid of her?" Shino asked. We all looked at him. "We all notice the way she attached herself to Inuzuka Kiba. She may have been a threat when they want to kill him, so they sought the chance to kill her." I mulled the thought over.

"Maybe so, but we can't be sure. Shizune, I want the rest of Konoha Eleven brought in here, stat," Tsunade said, scowling. Shizune nodded and hurried out the room. A couple minutes later, the rest of Konoha Eleven was gathered in here, and very fast too.

"What's this all about baa-chan? I had a bowl of ramen just aching to be eaten!" Ino smacked him upside the head.

"Baka! This is important! Just listen, will you?" She said. Naruto grumbled and rubbed the lump growing out the back of his head. It was a moment before they were all silent, and that was only because they felt Tsunade's glare on them. We all watched her and she eyed all of us. Then she spoke.

"You may all be aware of our exchange shinobi, Michiko Ameki, from Kirigakure." Everyone nodded except for Naruto. He scratched his head and thought for a while, then held his finger up in the air as if he just realized something.

"Oh! You mean the pretty girl with the blonde hair and brown eyes?" _Whack!_ Another lump grew on the top of his head. This time, it was from Sakura, who was green with jealousy. You could see the strained angry vein on her forhead. While she whacked him repeatedly, we sighed, then muted her out so we could listen to Tsunade-sama.

"We have suspicions that Michiko-san might not be who she led us to be. We think that she might be part of the Heishi." My head snapped up.

"You mean the gang that you thought our target from two missions ago belonged to?" I asked. (AN: If you're confused, reread Chapter 4, only the beginning though. Tsunade explained the mission in the first paragraph) Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. We think that she was the ninja from Kirigakure."

"But it doesn't make sense, Tsunade-sama. Her hair and skin is too dark to be from the mist. Kiri nins don't see the sun too often to have dark pigments, and you said that it was a Kiri shinobi that attacked all the families," I said.

"What do you mean dark hair? She's a blonde!" Naruto said. The other guys got confused too.

"She's a fake, you idiot," Tenten said.

"Yeah, you can tell by the eye brows and her skin," Ino said.

"Not to mention the roots of her hair and her eyes were too dark," finished Sakura. The guys seemed to understand more. What can I say? Girls are more observant. The males just don't get the concept of these type of stuff.

"Actually, it does," Tsunade said. "The people who reported this was a common villager, a relative of one of the families. They couldn't tell the difference without a headband, and since Michiko sported a Kiri headband, she could easily be confused for a Kiri nin."

"But what about Zabuza? He had dark hair and eyes," Naruto said. Zabuza Momochi, a swordsmen from the mist.

"Yes, but that could just be a trait passed on in his family. His skin was pale, remember?" Sakura said. Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' of understanding. (AN: Don't believe me about the pale skin? Go to search 'naruto wikia Zabuza Momochi' on google and click the first link. Under appearance, it said that he had pale skin.)

"So let me get this straight," Shikamaru said. "You believe that Ameki Michiko might be the Kiri nin that Team Kurenai was tracking down two missions ago, but she isn't really a ninja from the mist, and that she was the one who killed all those families on the border of the fire country, that she might belong to the gang, Heishi, and is in cahoots with the thugs who stole those puppies," Shikamaru pointed to the puppies. Tsunade nodded. "Eh, I had a bad feeling about her from the start."

"So what are you thinking, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked the genius chunnin. Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"That the thugs who stole the mutts also belonged to Heishi. The families that was attacked and killed were probably robbed of their money and precious belongings that has thugs were part of Heishi, the pups were to be sold to make money, and the Heishi was greedy. Ameki was probably sent here to spy and keep us from interferring with their plans, since she's only gone with the team who had missions that was associated with the Heishi gang, which was only team eight." Tsunade nodded. Most of Konoha 11 stared at Shikamaru because of his smartness and Ino and Choji cheered and congradulated their teammate.

"What do you suppose we should do?" The Godaime asked.

"Give out four mission. One that is made clear to be after the Heishi, one to be going after the thugs, one consisting of Kiba, and the last one on a mission of skills and tactics." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"If she is part of Heishi, then she would follow the one going after her gang. Other members of the gang would attack the one going after the thugs. The one involving Kiba is to see whether she's been tagging along with Team Kurenai because of Kiba or not, and the last of of skills and tactics to see whether she's really there as an exchange shinobi, trying to evaluate skills." Everyone nodded in agreement. Tsunade looked around the room of approving faces and spoke.

"Alright then, we set out on this plan after Inuzuka Kiba gets out of the hospital. Until then, nobody is to spill a word out. Don't tell Kiba of this either, if he asks why he's on a mission right after he got out of the hospital, tell him that he's there because being a lazy bum in the hospital didn't help with his training. Dismissed."

**AN: **Yay! Shikamaru was so smart! Now I see how authors can make Shikamaru so smart in their fanfics! Review!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	17. Hanakotoba

**AN: **Some sort of FanFiction Error type 2. Some of you might have experienced it too, I'm sorry for the late update. Oh, and AH! I have homework I need to finish! But I'm still doing this anyway =P Don't you people love me? I like this chapter! It might hurt you all, but chapters like this gives me an adrenaline rush, and the feeling's good! It might scare you, read at your own will! Sorry for the lateness again. But this is the climax, turning point, so don't kill me!

**Thanks to: **XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX - Who reviewed again! Thank you for all of your reviews!

animedyshe217 - Yay! I didn't lose you to other stories!

LilBlueBear - Yes, I updated!

Echo Uchiha! - Who reviewed again, of course!

**Disclaimer: **You know, this is the worst part of the day. And I have to do this for like, three more chapters before I finish! That's right, there's only around three more chapters left! Yeah, I should stop stalling... I don't own Naruto, and I'm not proud :(

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'_ _Straining a word__** Flashback**_

**Chapter 17**

I was in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, picking out flowers for Kiba, like I did since the day I got out of the hospital. Before I had picked a bunch of common bluebells, red, yellow, and white camellias in another bunch, forget-me-nots, gardenia, and a rose. One bunch for each day. Judging from the flowers in his vase, he's been out for five days. There were other flowers too, and even a single violet from Shino, but he never woke. Right now, there were dying flowers still in his vase that I needed to change.

"Whatchya doing?" I shrieked and jumped. Damn that Yamanaka girl. Her voice is just too shrill and loud. Not only that, but she was right next to me! Holding my hand over my heart, I checked my heartbeats to see whether or not I was still alive. Sure enough, my heart was beating, and beating fast! I felt like it was just going to pop out of my ribcage any minute now! Note to self: NEVER let down my guard at the Yamanaka Flower Shop!

"I-Ino-chan, don't do that!" I cried. "You s-scared me!" Ino, as usual, heard nothing but 'Ino-chan!', and ignored my previous statement.

"Whatchya doing?" She repeated. I sighed.

"I-I'm buying some flowers for Kiba-kun," I said, looking back over at the lavenders. Twenty percent off, eh? Why not take them? As if reading my mind, the blond girl replied.

"Don't get those, buy the lilacs!" She said. I looked over at where she pointed to. Like she said, there were lilacs. It was purple, but darker and not as bluish like the lavendars. I pulled out my wallet. I had a whole wad that I barely use. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked. Ino squealed.

"Eee! Faithful first love!" She cried. What?

"Ino-chan, you're not making sense," I said. Ino immediately shut her trap and clamped both hands over her mouth. I looked at her strange. "What's up?" I asked. Ino looked around to see if anyone was there, then leaned in as if telling me a secret.

"Remember those lavenders and lilacs that Kiba gave you?" Ino half whispered. I remember it. Clearly too. In fact, I even had it pressed so I could keep it. I had it hung on my wall and used watercolor to decorate it a bit. I couldn't watch those beautiful flowers die.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I was a little suspicious.

"Well, in Hanakatoba (Japanese Flower Meanings), lavenders mean faithful, and lilacs mean first love." My eyes widened. Kiba, gave me flowers, that meant faithful first love. I trembled a bit. Ino took the flowers from my hand and checked them out. "Twenty ryos please," she said. I gave it to her and walked towards the hospital absentmindedly. Kiba, loves me? That's when I truly realized that I don't only have a crush on him. It was more than that. It was more than I liked Naruto. I really did like him. The more time passed, the faster I walked. Soon, I was running full speed. Kiba, I'm coming.

* * *

When I walked through the hospital doors, I didn't give a second thought. When I ran up the stairs with the counter lady yelling at me for making her papers fly all over, all I thought was to see _him_. When I looked for his number, my heart was pounding in fury, and when I peered through the window on his door, I saw what I didn't expect. When I saw what he was doing, my heart broke into a million pieces. Maybe more. not able to be fixed.

What I saw, made my eyes tear up. What I saw, killed me. What I saw, was Kiba.

And Ameki.

That's right. The fake blonde bimbo was there. She wasn't placing flowers in the vase, nor was she watching Kiba in his coma. No, she was _kissing _him. I don't even think that word was strong enough for it. She had a hand on the back of his neck, and the other running through his hair. And Kiba? He was kissing right back. They were making out.

Didn't see that one coming.

What hurt more was that it didn't seem like an accident. He had his hand on his back and hair, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. I couldn't believe it, so I slapped myself across the face. And I slapped hard. It hurt, I tell you. Not the slap, but that emotional feeling in my chest. The one that sent shivers through my spine, and the one that made me breathe hard.

I pulled away from the door and felt myself weakened. I could barely stand and my neck felt weak. I was a nervous wreck when I ran home, with lavenders and lilacs left behind on the floor in front. A card slipped into the bouquet by Ino fell out, but I paid it no mind. I ran home.

**AN:** AH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I HAD TO OR THERE WOULDN'T BE A PLOT! *Runs away before readers can catch up or even think of running after*


	18. Hyuga Bastard

**AN: **The other chapter was a cliffy because if I put this and the other one in the same chapter, it'll just ruing chapter seventeen's mood! Anyway, here's the chappie!

**Disclaimer: **You know what I want for my birthday? No, not to own Naruto, but to be IN the Naruto world. But that won't happen. So the next best thing would be to OWN Naruto. But that won't happen either :(

**Legend: "**Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Chapter 18**

I was a wreck. Outside, no, since I was able to control but a few tears. But inside, it's all mumbo-jumbo. I bet even a professional puzzle solver won't be able to find a way through.

Thought were going through my head. I want to die. I want to kill myself. I want to jump off a cliff, but not before I rip Ameki's head off. Not before I get to break all of Kiba's bones. Not before I can say goodbye. I was too paralyzed to even sigh.

What goodbyes? No one will miss me. Shino might, and Kurenai would be too busy with her new baby. Naruto has Sakura and Sakura has Naruto. Ino will be looking for a way to get to Choji and Choji will be busy eating. Shikamaru would watch the clouds and forget after around two minutes. Lee will cry water fountains then go back to training, and Tenten will be going out with Neji. I managed exhale, which came out wavering and shaky.

Neji. My cousin who I will dearly miss the most. Sure, he was mean to be at first, but he's family, and the closest one I have. He stood up for me, put up with me, and trained me. I smiled at the thought of his and Tenten's children. Children with hair as shiny and dark as Neji's, and eyes wide and the color of melted chocolate like Tenten's. Yeah, that would be some cute children. A boy? No, a girl. With Neji's luck, he'll get a girl. He'll be lucky if he even got up the nerve to ask Tenten out. I wonder if he did yet?

I will skip the part where I kept rambling on about how life will go on without me, because it'll be boring, and go one to where Tenten knocked on my window, which was ironic since I was just thinking about her. I walked over and let her in. She had a look of pure fury.

"That bastard!" She cried. I wondered whether she was talking about Kiba or not. Maybe she did care of me like a sister. Boy, news traveled fast. "First he ignores me, then he doesn't have the nerve to ask me out, then he calls me weak!" Kiba, ask, her out? Oh wait, she's talking about- "Neji is the biggest jerk I've ever laid eyes on! I can't _believe _I even like him in the first place! What did I see in him!" My very small still sane side did a sweat drop, then sighed.

Of course its not about me. No one cares about me. Father would be glad to get rid of me, so a stronger heir could take over. Neji didn't need me, and of course, Kiba...

"Hinata, I don't mean to be rude, but men in your family's just, ugh!" I couldn't agree more. "I mean, really? What kind of guy has long hair? Why are they so brave and genius, but can't even ask a girl out? On top of that, they insult us! I swear it, if I didn't like him as much as I do, I would tear him to shreds! Rip out his intestines-" Yeah, I'll cut off here. Let just say it goes one with a lot of profanity and violent threats and actions.

I couldn't help but giggle in the middle of it. It took her a moment, but Tenten realized what I was doing.

"What's so funny?" She said, blinking. Her temper halfway through. I just waved my hands in front of me.

"Nothing, Ten-chan. It's just that, the whole estate might have heard your rant." It took her another moment, but she realized what I was getting to, and she turned red like a tomato. "Neji-nii-san might not be here to hear this, but I'm sure the clan knows by now that you liked Neji." And have a violent temper. Panda turned scarlet and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh no no no no no. This is not good Hina. Why did I go insulting the clan members? Why?" I smiled gently.

"It's okay." She looked up with a hopeful face. "You only did insult the males. And there's the fact that the clan leader is my father, who happens to be male..." She hid her face again. This time, I laughed out loud. I swear, I would have gotten into a laughing fit if Tenten didn't look so embarrassed. I tried to comfort her, but I could still here the whispers outside my door.

"Neji-san sure has hot one going."

"The girl's Tenten, right? The one that slept over before? With Hinata-sama?"

"Wow, that boy's picked up a bad tempered one."

"I swear, Neji's hopeless with females."

"I still don't like what she said about my hair..."

"Don't worry, she was just mad. Probably her time of month."

I giggled at the last one. Maybe it could be. I smiled at the thought of what Neji would look like when he realizes what Tenten admitted to and how the whole clan knows. Chieko-san might be thinking of ways to coach and help the poor boy. Yeah, Neji wouldn't be too happy. But then again, if Tenten's furious, then Chieko's lectures won't be anything compared to it.


	19. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**AN: **Yosh! Next chapter! I'm getting good at this! That, and the fact that while typing this, two more chapters are waiting to be updated. I have them, but for some darned reason, FanFiction has a type two error, so I couldn't update at all. :( Sorry, but hopefully I'll get this done and update three altogether! Oh, and just so you know, a lot of OC bashing. When I say OC, I mean Ameki, so there! I hope you're happy and ready to forgive me for what I did two chapters ago!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Naruto. Yes, I'm sure, I checked just today. Six times. Masashi Kishimoto's name was there every time too.

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Chapter 19**

As all the great philosophers say, life goes on. Mine? It didn't. But I tried to get it moving, and with all the encouragement, it only took a step. Out the door that is. Yeah, but I felt daring and went further and further, until I was walking down the streets of Konoha. No particular destination, but I found the surroundings familiar. That was when I ran into Ameki, and let me tell you, it took all my strength not to wring her neck and snap it.

"Oh, it's Hinata-_hime_. What are you doing outside of your palace?" The girl sneered. I wanted to kill her, but managed to only frown a bit. Unfortunately, Ameki saw that. "You're going to get wrinkles like that, _hime_."

"Not before you do," I stated. I didn't want to see her and wanted to move on as fast as possible, which turned out to be, not so fast. Ameki was furious.

"You know what you bitch? You're just jealous! You're jealous that Kiba picked me over you!" People started to crowd around. I stood my ground and ignored them, but Ameki took them all for her pleasure. "Yeah! That's right! The great Hyuga Hinata got rejected by a dog boy! That, is how lame she is!" I glared at her. I wish she would die.

"The only thing that I was rejected was the pleasure of not having to see your face, blondie," I said coolly. Boy, training sessions with Neji sure did pay off. The crowd was in shock and some 'ooh'ed Ameki growled.

"At least I don't have to see a face like your's to look at in the mirror everyday!" The crowd 'ooh'ed again.

"I'm not the one trying to get attention by faking my hair color. You're not a real blonde." Yeah, that got the crowd going. Ameki was furious and pulled out a kunai.

"Wanna go for it, bitch?" She snarled. I heard several gasps and some of the audience fled.

"Hinata-sama!" I heard. It was Neji. He was pushing his way to the front, ready to defend me. I held out a hand and gave him a glare. It was my fight. No one's going to interfere. I took on my fighting stance. There was silent gasps, then the crowd broke out into a chant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They roared. I stayed silent. Ameki came at me. I swiftly dodged and jabbed a pressure point in her right shoulder, at the same time closing her tenketsu, the little node that releases chakra. Her right arm dropped and so did her kunai. She growled and grabbed it with her left hand, then swung it at me with accuracy. So she was ambidextrous, left and right handed.

Usually, an ambidextrous person has less of an opening because they don't have to cover their weak side, like a right handed person covers their left side and leaves the right side open or a left handed person covers their right side leaving their left side open. But since her right arm's useless, she'll be covering her right more than a left handed person since she's desperate from loss of control over her right arm. So I struck under her left ribcage. Ameki stumbled back. I ran and kicked her up into the air, then used eight trigrams thirty-two palms. She was down.

Ameki fell onto the ground and twitched slightly. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled, letting go of my stance. People were gasping and Sakura came forth and checked up on Ameki.

"She seems okay," the pinkette said. Ameki sputtered a bit. "Repeat that please?" Sakura asked. And Ameki did. A lot louder too, so the entire audience heard. She cursed the medic-nin out with rainbows and unicorns, glitter all over. I'd really rather not repeat it, and Sakura had a dark aura around her. Next thing you know, there was hole in the ground and Ameki was screaming in pain of how she was thrown in the air and landing painfully back into the same hole that use to be the very ground she laid on.

"DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR AT ME! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU B-" I'll cut off on there. (AN: Not that that word wasn't used before, it just made it more dramatic =P)

"Wait until I tell the Mizukage! Yeah! That'll show you!" Ameki cried. Some villagers gasped, but the few Konoha 11 that was watching wasn't worried. We knew she wasn't really from Kirigakure.

"I'm sure that the Mizukage will understand that one of her own shinobi taunted and then attacked one of our shinobi first. The punishment for attacking an allied village is not very fun, you know," Neji said. Tenten was clinging to his arm and she nodded vigorously. All thoughts put aside, I wonder whether he asked her yet.

Ameki yelled and cussed some more, something along the lines of stupid ponytail freak and other colorful words. Tenten came on her next, pinning her down to the hole Sakura made by her clothes with kunais dangerously closed to the fake blonde's skin. Ameki yelped.

"Don't talk about him like that! You treat him with respect, understand?" Some of the crowd whispered. Probably of how Neji and Tenten are going out. Neji was blank, but if you knew him, you could see the anger swirling in his eyes. The fire behind his stoic mask softened when Tenten stood up for him. I really can't wait for little Nejis and Tentens running around the estate.

**AN: **WOO! FINISHED! Now when you guys finally get the long waited update, you'll have three in a row!


	20. Stuffed Bunny

**AN: **For starters, I'm really frustrated because I finished the whole chapter but pressed a wrong button and went back the the document upload page, so if the details aren't much, I'm afraid that nothing can be done about it. Secondly, I want Kabuto to join me in the disclaimer.

Kabuto: What if I won't?

Me: Oh! It's the almighty Kabuto! You're so cool and awesome!

Kabuto: Yeah, but flattery won't make me do the disclaimer.

Me: 0_o Dramatic sigh. Well, I didn't really want to resort to this, but I'm gonna have to.

Kabuto: Have to what?

Me: *Evil chuckle and menacing tone* I'll kill you off slowly and painfully if you don't.

Kabuto: … **Disclaimer:** The psychopathic blackmailer does not own Naruto…

Me: *Clicks tongue* (Bad habit of mine) Says the man obediently following a pedophile.

**Thanks to: ****Echo Uchiha**- Do you ever get off of Fanfiction? I swear, I could update at three in the morning and you would still be up updating! Not that it's not appreciated! Oh no, you're my favorite for sticking with me even though I was put on hold for weeks thanks to people who wouldn't fix the damn error for chapter uploading! But I found a way out, thanks to my good friend, **Gaara's Devil**! If you want to know, then PM me! Thank you Gaara's Devil!

**hlm9803**- Yays! A new reader/reviewer! Thank you! You're a newcomer, eh? I checked your profile and saw you joined not too long ago! And the fact that I was one of the first stories you read's awesome! Not only that, but you joined on my birthday! Yay! Was that a coincidence or what? Oh, and I used the same thing to upload new chapters too!

**Legend:** "Talking" _Straining a word_'_Thinking_' _**Flashback **_**Dream** SHOUTING REALLY, REALLY LOUD!

**Chapter 20**

I was lying in bed, watching the ceiling and silently debating over whether I should get up or not. The clock to my right red 10:34. Two hours and thirty-four minutes late. I was suppose to meet up with my team at eight today. So what was I doing here, laying back and trying to pick whether to get up or not? Actually, that was a good question. I sighed.

I've thought things through over and over again, and finally got bored. Sitting up, I walked over to my wooden wardrobe and grabbed my usual outfit. I silently padded over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Placing my clothes on a metal rack, I turned the water on and waited for it to warm. I studied myself in the mirror.

Dark bag underneath my eyes from lack of sleep (Sleeping at one and waking up at four thirty) and my hair was a mess. I grabbed a brush from my brush container that held other brushes **[1] **and untangled my hair so that when I lathered shampoo through my hair, I wouldn't be held up by trying to get through the wet knots. Placing it back in the container, I walked over the shower and stuck a hand in to check whether it was warm enough and it was.

Undressing, I stepped into the shower and relaxed. It took awhile with all the personal stuff I had to do, so when I stepped out and check the waterproof clock I had on the wall, it said 11:07. I would say around twenty eight minutes since I stepped in around 10:39.

I hated leaving the shower. The cold air sent chills down my spine the moment it touched my skin. I shivered and covered as much of myself as possible with the white towel I had. It was fluffy and thick. The air smelt like the shampoo and body wash I had used: Lavender. It was my favorite, course.

I dried my face so I could see better and started combing through my wet hair, dried it, and got dressed. My usual outfit was warm. In fact, it was so warm that it felt stuffy in the bathroom, so I opened the door to let the warm vapor out, and the cool air in. Stuffing my hands in my pocket, I walked out the door, all in the while making sure that I took my time. I was late already, why should I try and get there earlier?

I also took my time walking from my clan's estate to the training field that we always used. Conveniently, there was a clock shop on the way. The display window of the shop held many faces of the clocks. All of them read the same time: 11:22. I was three hours and twenty two minutes late. I slowed my walk even more. I counted the seconds in my head with the same rythm that the clocks all ticked. When the training field came into view, I stopped counting. Four hundred twenty two seconds. That was two seconds more than seven minutes. It's now 11:29.

Unfortunately for me, even though I pummelled the girl to the ground just yesterday, Ameki was there. The fake blonde was standing next to Shino, babbling on with her complaints. My teammate on the other hand, didn't seemed phased at all. He was sitting and leaning onto the tree Ameki was standing under, and seemed asleep. It was hard to tell since he had his sunglasses on, like usual. His hood casted a shadow over his normally stoic face and his shirt collar was pulled up covering from his nose to his chin. Kiba on the other hand, was busy breaking the wooden dummies to shreds, working poor Akamaru to death. He seemed really furious.

Then, Ameki saw me, and stormed right on over.

"Where have you been you bitch!" She screamed. I looked at up at her face. She was a couple inches taller than me, around Kiba's height. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I went crazy!" I blinked. Kiba noticed me then too, and stopped his senseless pounding on the already demolished posts of wood, and came over too.

"Hinata! What's going on with you? You're three hours late!" I held my tongue resisting the urge to go smart and say that it was actual three hours twenty nine minutes and two seconds. "What's gotten into you? You use to be always early, and now you're blowing us off? First you get kidnapped, then you get careless, earning a sword through your chest, and lastly you picked a fight with Ameki-"

"I did not pick a fight with that bimbo! She started it with the name calling-"

"Well if you didn't call her names first, then she probably wouldn't have-"

"I told you she started it! She's a bitch and a bimbo! She deserved everything coming to her-" _Smack!_

My eyes widened, I dropped my gaze from Kiba's eyes to straight ahead, which happened to be his chest. He just, slapped me**[2]**. Shino I could feel all eyes on me. Shino with shock and expectancy, and Ameki with smugness. Kiba just stared at his hand and then me. Tears welled up in my eyes**[3]**. He just...

"Hinata, I'm-" I turned and ran before he got to finish. "Hinata, wait!" I could hear him follow me. I jumped onto roof tops and traveled from there. I know he can't catch up since I was faster, but I also know that he has more stamina and persistence. Kiba wouldn't give up, and I can't keep going for long. So kept running, and towards the clan estate as fast as I could. He couldn't get me there since there were guards all over that would stop him from going further.

"Please! Hear me out!" The estate was in view. I was almost there.

**Kiba's POV**

I couldn't believe what I did. I couldn't believe... and she ran off before I could apologize. I really didn't mean it, but to hear her talking about Ameki like that, it just set me off. And guess what? Now I'm here, chasing her down. I knew the path she was taking all too well- the Hyuga estate. If she gets there, I was screwed. I wouldn't be able to get through the guards, let alone Neji.

Oh god, Neji. He was going to kill me fore what I did. And Shino, Shino was going to get me. Me and Akamaru would be haunted with fleas for life. Not to mention Tenten, the weapon mistress. She's going to pin me to a tree and not let me down, setting traps in my house and room, my only sanctuary. Sakura too. She watches over Hinata like a sister. If Sakura was in, then Naruto was. Lee still has his crush over Sakura, and will side with her no matter what. Ino's going to kill me too, and Choji, who's head over heels for her, will follow.

Choji's Shikamaru's best friend, and will side with him. Temari's all in for the lazy genius, and will do what he does. That leads to the fifth Kazekage to side with his sister, and the weirdo puppet freak to go along with it. If the sand sibling goes with it, almost the entire Suna will agree, which will eventually lead to the Hokage, and by then will twist to something horrible, then the rumors will spread through Konoha, and I'll be hated by two villages.

God am I in some deep shit! With the thought of all that, I started speeding up, going as fast as I could. I used all the training I had and caught up to her, grabbing her around the waist. I twisted her around so she would face me, then held her tight by the upper arms.

"Hinata, listen! I didn't mean it! I swear, it was just on impulse! I just got mad at what you said about Ameki and-"

"So you defended that slut! The girl whom you know for barely a week, over your teammate that you've known for years end? I saw what you were doing with her! If all you wanted was to get into some girl's pants, then I don't see why I ever liked you!**[4]**" I was about to defend Ameki again when I froze at what she said last. During that moment of hesitation, I was kicked. Hard. In the manhood. Really hard. Damn that girl's got a leg!

I doubled over in pain, and my arms went slack, letting her go. Over my pain, I could still see her running away. I just laid there on the ground, curled up in pain. What's more, there was a six year old girl watching all the drama with wides eyes. She was carrying a stuffed bunny and watched me whimper in pain. When I was finally able to comprehend all that was around me, the girl spoke.

"Are you alright, mister?" She asked. What was a kid like her doing on an apartment rooftop?

"F-fine," I managed to say.

"Why are you crying then? Does kicking you there really hurt that much?" I turned red a little.

"B-because it's a guy's most s-sensitive area." The girl brightened with the knowledge.

"So if a boy tries to hit me, I just kick him there?" She asked. I stammered.

"Uh, well, use boys rather you not do that. That really hurts a lot." But that fell on deaf ears.

"Wow, mister! Now I can be a real ninja like my nii-san! And when I ask him to train with me, I'll know just how to get him down!" I tried to argue, but she just didn't listen and went on. "Can I kick you too just to see if you're lying?" She asked. I ran.

**AN: **Yeah, I know Kiba would never hit her, but hey, the real series don't have Ameki in it! Anyways, the last part was just for kicks- I mean, fun. Yeah fun. (See what I did there? The pun? XD)

Kiba: Fun for you, maybe, but I didn't really enjoy it. (Every other male Naruto character nodded)

Me: Yes, it was fun for me! I don't see why kunoichi don't use that for tactics! I mean, it's a great skill to have!

Kiba: ...

Me: I think that the only reason why guys have a sensitive manhood is because the almighty one knows that guys will one day try to rape use, so now we have a defense!

Kiba: 0_o just get me and Hinata back together already!

Me: Sheesh, pushy.

**[1] **I mean, Hinata's a girl! She has to have more than one brush!

**[2] **I'm sorry for the OOCness. But it's for a good cause! Don't kill me!

**[3]** Come on! Just because I made Hinata tough doesn't mean that she won't cry over that! She's Hinata! The sensitive little bunny! And I bet you would too if a guy (Or girl) just slapped you like that!

**[4]** Honestly, I don't get why Kiba didn't notice that before! Oh yeah, cuz I made him a blockhead like Naruto! =P


	21. Get Lost

**AN: **Yay! Another chapter! Chapter 21! And I thought that 13 was a big number!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**- As always, you're the first to update! I love you!

**animedyshe217**- Yeah, that's my favorite part!

**moonstarlightwolf**- Me too, I hate her also! I still can't believe I created her! But anything for the sake of the story!

**kaits king**- Yeah, I wouldn't have made her kick ass, but then again, I realized that she was too OOC, so I made her run away. I promise more profanity later!

**hlm9803**- I know right! That would be useful! If I ever get kidnapped, that would be the first thing I would do! Buy maybe it's inappropriate in Japan...

**Disclaimer: **I'll make this quick, short, and painless: I don't own Naruto.

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Chapter 21**

_Knock Knock! _I didn't move from my spot on the bed, staring at the lavender patterns on my pillow case.

"Hinata-sama, there's a boy with a dog here to see you," a servant said. I turned my head to the side so that it faced the door.

"Tell him..." The servant waited. "To get lost." I could practically see how startled the servant looked. The servant quickly stuttered.

"R-right, Hinata-sama," She said. I didn't reply. I could hear her frantic footsteps as she skittered away. My eyes moved to the clock. It read 4:50. When I turned my eyes back to the pillow, I heard a knock on the window. I looked over there to see Tenten peering in, and she didn't look too happy. Sighing, I got up, stretching a bit on the way, then pulled down my shirt because it crawled up my stomach a bit. I walked over and unlatched the window, which immediately opened, missing my nose by millimeters.

"How are you, Hinata? Are you alright? Do you want me to beat that bastard for you? Or would you rather Neji do it? Does Neji know? Who else does? Why did you let him do that for you? Why don't you kick his ass into next month? Oh my God, I swear, the next time I see him, he's going to wish he was never born!" The girl said. I blinked, trying to make sense of her words, since my mind was working slow. I walked over to my bed. "Where're you going, Hina?" I sat down and patted the mattress besides me. She complied and sat.

"What's up?" Tenten stared for awhile at what I just said, then blew.

"What's up? What's up! Is that all you have to say! The dog boy slapped you! You should be crying your eyes out, and you ask me what's up!" I blinked again and shrugged. What else was I suppose to do? "Hinata, Kiba slapped you! He _slapped _you! Why aren't you bawling and whining?" She screamed. I gave her a smile. It was fake and we both knew it.

"I'm fine," I said. It was only a notch above a whisper.

"Hinata! You can't let him do that! Why aren't you crying?" Tenten shouted. I sighed.

"I, don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"But-"

"Leave it," I said, giving her a stern look. She sighed.

"I'm worried, Hina. First Naruto, then Kiba-Kiba! The mutt! Your teammate! He left you for that, that, _slut_!" I frowned when she said mutt.

"That wasn't nice." Tenten glared at me.

"She is a slut!" I nodded.

"I know." She studied me, then her eyes widened in realization.

"You're standing up for Kiba? Hinata, I swear! If you weren't you, I would be smacking you upside the head!" I looked down and shuffled my fingers around. "After all he's done, you still defend him? Why would you do that?" I looked away, facing the clock on the wall above my desk, and watched time pass by. Tenten's eyes widened for the second time that day. "You really do like him, don't you?" She said, barely above whisper. I didn't answer, trying to keep from crying in front of my friend.

"Hinata," Tenten said, turning my head so that I looked at her. I wouldn't meet her eyes, afraid of what they might tell me. I didn't succeed and a tear escaped. Tenten wiped it away. "Hinata, look at me," she whispered. I didn't. "Please, look me in the eye." I slowly turned my pale eyes towards her, and she smiled a forlorn smile. "I can see you want to cry, why don't you?" I sniffled.

"It's a s-sign of weakness. I would never."

"So is stuttering," Tenten pointed out.

"But stuttering i-isn't in the shinobi rules." Tenten chuckled and held me close to her.

"Just this once, Hinata. There's no one but me and you." I let out a shaky laugh.

"It's y-you and I, T-Tenten. Your gr-grammars horrible." Even as I said this, I was letting out more tears silently.

"Mm-hm," she said. The girl rocked me back and forth, and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

**Kiba's POV**

"Let me in, damn it!" I said towards the guard. But the guy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to see Hinata-sama, we need her consent. I just sent a servant to ask for her permission, she should be-"

"I don't care! Just let me in!" But the guard refused. I was shouting out very colorful words at him. Yeah, I had a nice stock of vocabulary.

"R-Riku-san," a woman said, panting while running towards us. I turned towards the woman, as did the guard.

"What did she say?" Riku, I assume, asked. The woman looked up at me, then looked down and fiddled with the hem of her dress shirt.

"Um, she said..." The woman started silently. I was straining to here the rest of her sentence, but she was mumbling badly.

"Repeat that please?" Riku asked.

"H-Hinata-sama, said to, tell the boy, to, um, uh..."

"Chieko, speak up," Riku said. The woman, who I think is Chieko, took and deep breath a spoke.

"." I couldn't understand a word, but Riku raised a brow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Chieko nodded vigorously, then turned and sped away.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"Hinata-sama says to tell you," he started. I waited. He grinned, and I raised a brow. "To get lost." I stuttered stupidly for awhile. "So get lost." I just stood there, gaping in the direction of the mansion. "Hey are you retarded or what?" The guard asked. I didn't answer. "Get go-" I'd pushed him aside. He chased after me, but then was pushed back. Something about not being able to leave his post. By the time they turned around, I was far away, and they wouldn't have a chance of catching up.

"I'm worried, Hina. First Naruto, then Kiba-Kiba! The mutt! Your teammate! He left you for that, that, _slut_!" I heard. It was faint. I ran up another flight of stairs, nearly knocking over someone with a tray. They yelled at me, but I didn't pay attention to them.

"That wasn't nice." It was Hinata. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"She is a slut!" Tenten. She was talking about Ameki.

"I know." I silently snarled. Ameki wasn't a slut. But I put that to the side and kept jogging towards Hinata's voice. I couldn't here them talk for a moment or two, and got worried, but then Tenten spoke up.

"You're standing up for Kiba? Hinata, I swear! If you weren't you, I would be smacking you upside the head!" What? "After all he's done, you still defend him? Why would you do that?" They were talking about me...

I gulped and slowed down into a trot. Her bedroom door was in view. "You really do like him, don't you?" I stopped, only a foot away from the door, in surprise. She what?

"Hinata," Tenten said. I could barely hear her. I regained so sense and stepped forward, leaning my ear towards the. "Hinata, look at me," she said gently. "Please, look me in the eye." I could feel my heart ache from not getting a response from Hinata. "I can see you want to cry, why don't you?" Hinata, what? I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell myself, and yet, I could still see her face in my head so clearly. I could just see the tears rolling down her cheeks, like she did before she ran. My face fell, and I could feel my heart in pain.

"It's a s-sign of weakness. I would never." She sounded, so weak. I could hear the sadness in her tone.

"So is stuttering."

"But stuttering i-isn't in the shinobi rules." I heard a chuckle.

"Just this once, Hinata. There's no one but me and you." If you exclude me.

"It's y-you and I, T-Tenten. Your gr-grammars horrible." It pained me to hear her.

"Mm-hm." Not long later, I could hear her. Sobbing. I've never felt so fragile as now. There are a million cracks, and couple pieces of my heart chipping off. It tried to hold myself together. Her crying heightened and I couldn't stand it. I cursed and turned to leave, only to run into Neji.

"What are you doing here?" He said through his teeth quietly. I didn't feel phased, and tried to pushed passed him. "Kiba, if you think you can hurt my cousin and get away unscathed, you're dead wrong." I stopped and looked him in the eyes. He's right, I'm done for. Turning, I faced him.

"Go ahead," I said. It was merely a whisper. He looked surprised.

"What?" Neji questioned. I gulped.

"Go ahead," I repeated. He glared at me, sending daggers straight at me, then looked towards the door, then back at me. Next thing I know, I was being dragged by the Hyuga, away from the door.

"N-Neji-sama!" Riku said. We were at the gates, and Riku was still there. I couldn't help but smirked at how scared he looked. "I-I didn't mean to let him in! He barged in himself! We couldn't catch-"

"Save it for later. I don't have the time," Neji said. Riku gulped, his white eyes widened and he stepped aside, letting Neji through. The seventeen year old didn't stop for breath. I didn't complain. I deserved it for what I did to Hinata. I zoned out, ignoring the stares and letting Neji take the lead. I snapped out of it when the scenery started getting more and more familiar. Next thing I know, we were at my team's training ground. Shino and Ameki was there.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Let go of Kiba-kun, you jerk!" Ameki screamed at Neji. I blinked at her. What was she doing? Neji didn't seem to be phased by her struggling**[1] **and just raised a brow.

"And you're Ameki, I assume?" He asked. Said girl just huffed and crossed her arms, turning away.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Ameki asked. Neji watched her until she got uncomfortable with his famous Hyuga glare. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but was cut off with him jabbing the pressure point at the crook of her neck. Ameki slumped onto the ground.

"About time, she wouldn't shut her trap." Neji and I turned to Shino in wonder. It was rare for him to talk without being spoken to when he's not on a mission. He just shuffled his feet and turned. "I'll leave now." We watched him leave then I turned to the Hyuga. He in turned looked at me, and spoke two words.

"Fight me."

**AN: **Ha ha! Cliffy! And Ameki got knocked out! Anyway, R&R!

**[1] **Because she's weak, ha!


	22. A Bit of a Smell

**AN: **You've got to love life! This is great! I can update again _and_ use the search engine! But with all thoughts aside, I introduce chapter 22! BTW: Thanks for those of you who stuck with me even though I couldn't update at _all _thanks to the owner[s] of Fanfiction who wouldn't fix the damn problem till now!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**- Again, you rock!

**kaits king**- Why, thank you! Enjoy another one of the kick ass chappies!

**animedyshe217**- I agree, Ameki's a slut. I wonder why I even created her in the first place at times.

**hello**- I know right! Neji's an overprotective bad ass! And glad I could make you laugh! Oh, and thanks for my half way to a hundredth review! (Which means fifty. This is for those of you who are like me and are not good at math. I suck with numbers!)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Disclaimer: **-_- No.

**Chapter 22**

"W-what?" I sputtered. Neji took his fighting stance.

"Fight me," he repeated. My eyes widened. You kidding? I'm not going against a jonin!

"I know that! But why?" Neji didn't answer. Instead, the Hyuga went after me, about jab a fatal spot. I dodged just in time, and heard a bark. Akamaru! Without a second thought, I threw kunais towards the jonin to distract him, then started my clan's jutsu.

"Fang Over Fang!" I called, jumping into the air. Akamaru barked, changed to resemble me, then followed. I was very close to the Hyuga when he pulled the eight trigrams palms heavenly spin crap, and practically turned me to dust. I growled then hit as hard as I could. I was bounced off and landed on top of Akamaru, who whined. I apologized and he licked me. I turned and growled towards the Hyuga.

"You're weak, just like Hinata. You'll never ascend to anything," he stated. I snarled and attacked him head on. He blocked with ease and sent a kick towards my chest. I managed to dodge it by dropping to the ground, then swept my leg at his ankle. He jumped over it. In mid swing, I used the momentum to my advantage when I did a handspring. In midair, I aimed for Neji's head, and he ducked, making me miss. "You're not fit to be a shinobi, much less Hinata. You're both pathetic." I don't know where he was getting at, but if he was aiming to make me mad, he went _way_ passed it.

"Shut up!" I yelled through clenched teeth. The punch I aimed at his stomach was caught by my opponent, who swung me over his head, and towards the ground fast. I twisted in a way that made him let go, and kicked him in the stomach. He'd moved back fast, so the impact didn't really scratch him.

"I'm speaking the truth. You and my cousin are not fit to be shinobi. That is hers and your own fate." I was almost blind with rage.

"You don't talk about her like that!" With that sentence, I made a motion for Akamaru, who was all but forgotten by the Hyuga. My companion understood the vague movement just fine, and jumped into the air, spraying Neji with, well, urine. "Dynamic Marking," I muttered. Neji was looking at his stained white shirt in disgust. Without another second to spare, Akamaru and I performed fang wolf fang.

This jutsu was a variation of Fang Over Fang, except that we first did the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf, where Akamaru and I transform into a giant two headed wolf, then performed Fang Over Fang. The disadvantage of this was that we spun so fast that we couldn't see, so we used dynamic marking to help us locate our opponent. And that's when we lucked out. The Neji we attacked, turned out to be a clone that disappeared in a puff of smoke. I growled at the silence.

"Get out here, you coward! You picked a fight and you got one!" I yelled into the seemingly empty training ground. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed through the air straight at Akamaru. I jumped in front of him without thinking, taking the kunai for myself in the shoulder. A bunch of weapons were thrown from different directions and had me and Akamaru running. Suddenly, Neji's voice rang out, loud and clear.

"Why are you fleeing? Of course, I'd expect that from you. Hinata flees too, she doesn't have the courage." I wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Keep her out of this!" I cried. The Hyuga ignored me.

"You and you're teammates are pathetic. So is your little girlfriend, the slut. Shino's weak, and Hinata has no future ahead!" I heard. I shot shurikens at all directions.

"I said, keep her out of this!"

"Keep who out of what?" That's it. I was going to find him, then rip out his intestines!

"Keep Hinata out of this! It's our fight! Don't bring her into it!" I heard a snort.

"If Hinata is just as weak as you, your other teammate, and that Ameki, she's just as much part of it as you!" He had gotten on my last nerve. My nails started growing into claws and my fangs were more defined. My eyes were wild looking and my chakra was all over.

"Nobody talks about her like that! You're going down!" I'd sniffed him out very soon. The Hyuga had a look of pure surprise and near fright. I guess I was really blinded with rage, since I didn't sense another person, so just as I was about to pounce and murder the jonin, a senbon hit my pressure point, and I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"I told you not to bring him too far out! With that speed of yours and his when he's mad, I could barely keep up!"

"Well I'm sorry that it was my fault he ran into the forest."

"It was your fault! If you hadn't thrown those projectiles at him, he wouldn't have gone in the first place!"

"I needed a way to provoke him!"

"Couldn't you have done it less physically! You know he has a short temper, why did you just use it?" I heard a sigh.

"I'm sorry. But at least we got him down." Another sigh, but this time from a female. Tenten?

"It's alright. Just don't do that again. You really scared me. I thought I couldn't hit him on time and you'd be finished for." A chuckle coming from the male. Neji?

"He wouldn't have been able to finish me."

"Tch. You're so vain."

"And you're so stubborn."

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" I opened my eyes and blinked. The ceiling was a striking red. There was only one room I know that was like that. I was back at my house.

"How're you feeling?" Tenten asked softly. I turned my head to face her, and didn't fail to notice the closeness of her and Neji. Neji...

"You!" I cried, sitting up frantically. I regretted that soon after. My head was throbbing and there was a small, centered pain on the crook of my neck.

"Relax, Kiba," Tenten said, pushing me back to the bed. I just let my head drop. I was too tired.

"How can I, when _he's _standing right there!" I said. My voice was strained and passed through clenched teeth. Tenten only smiled.

"It was all part of a plot." I looked at her.

"A... what?" Her smile brightened to a beam.

"A plot! Did it work?" She asked. I raised a brow.

"What?"

"Well, do you feel more protective about Hinata? Do you finally realize that you really love her?" She asked. I was a bit dazed, so it didn't fully register.

"Well, yeah, and I always loved Hinata, but what does that have to do with anything?" The two who stood in front of me paused and then looked at each other. The female grinned and the he-she's**[1]** mouth turned up at the corners a bit. "What?" They didn't answer and Tenten looked at me expectantly. Then I realized what I just said. Do you know what I had said? Well, I'll tell you:

I had just admitted, that I'd always loved Hinata.

**[1] **What? Neji does look somewhat like a girl! And Kiba wanted to insult him!


	23. NotSoSly Stalker

**AN:** Here's another chapter. It's almost one in the morning, so don't blame me for mistakes. I didn't feel like sleeping, but I had nothing else to do, so I just decided to update, the second time in 24 hours.

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not in the mood, but here goes: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 23**

I was desperately pacing back and forth, tugging at my short wild hair and watching the ground intently as if it had the answers but won't spill. What was I going to do now? I'd admitted to myself that I loved Hinata, but what next? More importantly, how do I tell her? I was gritting my teeth in frustration. And what about Ameki?

_'What about Ameki? What about _Ameki_? I tell you what: Dump her!' _I growled at my own thought.

_'But we weren't even together.'_

_'Tch. By the way you were making out with her, it sure did seem like it. You're a great actor you know, had everyone fooled into thinking that you were dating the Kiri nin.'_

_'I didn't mean to; she was just there when I woke up from my coma, then pounced on me!'_

_'You didn't seem to mind her pouncing on you, did you?'_

_'... Maybe a little...'_

_'Maybe. Maybe my ass! If you really loved Hinata, you wouldn't have enjoyed it!'_

_'But I didn't know that I loved her!'_

_'...'_

_'... Okay, I didn't _realize _that I loved her.'_

_'Dramatic sigh, Kiba. You really are a dunce.'_

_'If you're going to do a dramatic sigh, then do it, not say it! And I'm not the dunce, you are!'_

_'You're calling yourself a dunce because I am you.'_

_'But you called me a dunce, so you're one too!'_

_'I said I was you, not that you are me.'_

_'Same shiz. Just tell me what to do!'_

_'I don't know what to do, I'm you, remember?'_

Yup. I was officially going crazy, having an argument with myself. But I was desperate enough to pretend half my mind was independent and was actually talking to me. Weird huh? But that's not the point. The point was, how should I tell her?

Hey, did I ever say where I was pacing back and forth? Well, you should know, that I was on the Konoha streets, walking one way for a couple meters, then turning around and walking back. The villagers seemed okay with it. I mean, after Orochimaru's attack with that three headed snake, I don't think you could see anything much weirder than that, let alone a stressed out shinobi pacing and thinking. It was practically a normal sight. What wasn't though, was Kakashi-sensai walking into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was suspicious, so I followed him in. I'd say I was doing pretty good at stalking**[1]**, except that by the time I got in, I was only in time for seeing the masked ninja leave. Typical.

"Hey Kiba! Whatchya doing here?" I turned to find a skinny blonde.

"Oh, hi," I said. Pretty enthusiastic, huh?

"So, you picking out thank you flowers for Hinata? Because I have just the flowers you need!" She exclaimed. I looked at her strange.

"Thank you for what?" Now _she _looked at _me_ strange.

"For the flowers she gave you when you were in a coma, of course. What else?" My eyes widened. Those flowers were from her? I didn't know whether Hinata had visited or not, but I was pretty sure that Ameki did, so I just assumed it was from her.

"She, gave me flowers?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah. The last ones she gave you before you woke up was the lavenders and lilacs. Coincidence that she got you the same that you've got her, isn't it?" I could smell something fishy, but ignored it after realizing a certain fact.

"But, I never got any lavenders or lilacs," I said. Ino blinked. Something about a girl's brain must be different, because she quickly came to some sort of conclusion, and decided on asking me a question that was vaguely about the topic we were on in order to confirm it.

"What day was it that you were let out?" She asked. "And what time?"

"Just yesterday, around two." Ino narrowed her eyes.

"And was it true that you and Ameki kissed?" I paled, but nodded. "Was Ameki there around twelve yesterday to visit you?" I nodded again. "And what was the time that she left?" I thought for a while.

"Around twelve fifteen. Why?"

"It was Ameki." I stared at her.

"What?"

"That little slut. It was all her doing."

"I, uh, don't think I'm quite getting it."

"Don't you see? Hinata came here to buy flowers like she did everyday, and it was twelve two when she left. It takes her about three minutes to reach the Hospital, by then you've woken up and Ameki was there. She probably hurried a bit, so she got there a while early."

"Why would she hurry?" Ino waved it off.

"Never mind that. So Hinata saw you two making out, and was shocked. She dropped the flowers probably, because when I saw her running down the streets, she didn't have them. When Ameki left after your make out session, she saw the flowers laying on the ground. She knew they were from Hinata because I slipped in a note in the bouquet with her name on it, which she saw. Getting jealous, I would say that she threw the flowers out." It took me a moment to soak it all in.

"How'd you get that?" Ino stared at me like I was crazy.

"Simple logic, mystery shows, and chick flicks, duh." I still didn't get it, but didn't question it either. I didn't want the full summary of Grease or Sex and the City or something**[2]**. "Oh, by the way, who did you think the flowers were from?" I shrugged.

"Ameki. I didn't think Hinata would visit." That earned me a smack on the back of my head, the throbbed harshly.

"You idiot! She likes you! Maybe even loves you! I can't believe you would think that!" I blinked.

"She, likes me?" I asked slowly, as if it was a delicate question. Ino face palmed.

"Of course! And even if she didn't, she's still your teammate! How can you be so dumb?" I didn't answer. I only had three words in my head, and they were repeating themselves over and over again.

_'She likes me... she likes me... she likes me...'_

**[1] **He's not exactly good at stealth...

**[2] **Grease rocks!


	24. PJs

**AN: **Yippee! Another chapter! This is inspired by me going to the mall! Yes, you read right: The mall! Got a new dress for my friend's bat mitzvahs. Still don't believe I have to wear it.

**Thanks to: LilBlueBear**- Repost what? Never mind that; thanks for the review!

**Echo Uchiha**- Of course, always, eh? Ily!

**hello again**- Ah, it's you again... Yay! You came back! And Ino says you're welcome =P

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I'm as old as Kishimoto...

**Chapter 24**

The spring festival was almost here. Citizens and shinobi alike were getting ready for the it. Females shopping for clothes and whining over how they look fat in the a certain dress and males laying back on the coach and fidgeting, wondering how to ask the girl of their dreams to be their date for the festival. Inuzuka Kiba was one of them.

It was nearly a week after he had slapped Hinata, and he hasn't talk to her since. Seen her, yes, but it was usually from one end of the training field, watching her spar Shino or improving her old jutsu and practicing a new one. Kiba had tried desperately to talk to her, to apologize for his thoughtless actions, but every time he got within a five meter radius, Hinata would start walking the opposite direction. Even when she was sparring with Shino. Hinata ignored him so well, that sometimes the Inuzuka wondered whether he was really there or not. Until Kurenai smacks the back of his head.

"Get up and practice, you doofus!" She would said. Kiba would groan and get Shino to spar with him, or go into the woods to perfect a new jutsu. During those times that he does get Shino to spar with him, he would hope that Hinata would turn and watch him. Even give him a glimpse. But every time he turned to the Hyuga heir, she would be watching the scenery of playing with Akamaru. Even his dog got more attention than him! And right now, he was desperately trying to find a way to get her to look at him. To make him feel like he existed in her eyes. But his effort was fruitless as Kiba yanked at his short wild hair.

"I don't get it Akamaru. Why does it even bother me? I mean, she's one girl of thousands! Why does it make me feel miserable when I'm standing so close to her, but she doesn't even acknowledge me?" Akamaru barked a reply. "I guess she is special. I mean, the way she smiles, laughs. Even the way she walks is intriguing. I love the way she blushes, and her eyes are so beautiful..."

"I never knew my brother was so poetic. What's gotten into you?" Kiba heard. He turned to his door, not even realizing that his sister had opened it. Kiba blushed madly.

"Shut up," He growled. Hana smirked.

"What happened? She reject you?" She asked, walking over and took a seat on the edge of his nest of a bed. Kiba was sitting cross legged in place of the pillow on his lap with his back to the head board. He leaned his head back.

"Something like that," he grumbled. Hana smiled a sincere smile.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The clouds," he said, using Shikamaru's reply. She frowned.

"Really Kiba, what's bothering you?" Her brother seemed so out of it, zoned out and everything.

"She's ignoring me. I know I deserve everything that comes at me, but it hurts when she pretends I don't exist, you know? I don't know what to do. I tried to apologize, but every time I go near her, she walks away. I don't know what to do. I want to ask her to the spring festival, but she doesn't give a damn. I'm afraid that someone will ask her before I get the chance to get her to _look_ at me. I wish she'd just look in my direction, even if it was just for one second. It takes a lot to keep from shaking her and yelling at her for how much it hurt, but then again I've already hurt her a lot. I just can't take it; I'm afraid I'll lose her," Kiba sputtered out. Hana blinked.

"Can you at least tell me who's 'she'? Leave it to you to give me every detail except the most important one..." Kiba didn't answer as his sister trailed off. "Hey Kiba, did you hear me? Who are you talking about?" She asked, waving a hand in his view. Kiba looked like he was in la-la-land. He looked so off, so out of it. Hana was about to ask again when he looked down at his pillow, cheeks tinted a bit pink and muttered something. "What?" He said it again, a little louder, but still inaudible. "Speak up Kiba, or I'll force it out of your mouth." Kiba inhaled deeply through his nose, getting ready, and managed out one word. Or name, actually.

"Hinata." Hana blinked again.

"_Hyuga _Hinata? Your teammate? The one that our neighbor's crushing on? The Hyuga heir? _That_ Hinata?" Hana asked in wonder. Kiba nodded subtly. "Are yo kidding me? You go breaking her heart and have the nerve to ask her to the festival?" Kiba winced as his sister said that, and Hana noticed, then softened her tone. "Look, if you're going to try and as her out, then I suggest you get her trust her again. I don't think she'll forgive you easy, but Hinata's always been a softy; especially with you. Just get a hold of her and tell her you'r sorry, that you just wanted her to know, and walk away. It's not as easy as it sounds, though."

It took him awhile, but Kiba finally lulled over the words, took meaning to it, then looked at his sister as if she was an angel sent by Kami.

"Thank you so much!" He said. He ran out the door and down the hall.

"Wait Kiba you should-" But he was out the door. Hana sighed. "Never mind..." a couple seconds later, Kiba was back.

"Um, do you know where Hinata is?" The boy asked. Hana blinked.

"Uh, I think she's at Kaoru's Kimono Shop. But Kiba, I think you should change-"

"Arigatou, Hana! See you later!" He said, speeding off.

"... out of your pajamas..." Hana finished. Kiba was long gone by then. The medic nin sighed at her brother's stupidity. "Some things will never change."

**AN: **Heh heh, stupid Kiba! RnR please!


	25. Before the Festival

**AN: **Here's another chapter. Enjoy! ^.^ (BTW: This chapter's really fluff in the beginning... at least, that's in my opinion...) BTW Near the end. Nearly there. Almost. Close. *Clears throat* NO!

**Thanks to: **No doubt about it- **Echo Uchiha**- So loyal! I'm glad you loved it!

**I did come back (AKA- hello and hello again. Ain't I good at figuring out people? I'm so vain...) **- I see you did come back! Hana is awesome!

**hlm9803**- Yay! You reviewed four times in a row! The neighbor's just some random dude. Don't worry about it, won't ruin the story!

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Disclaimer: **[On the phone] No way! I own Naruto! I can't believe it! It's a dream come true! [Muffled reply from the other end] -_- Oh, you just called to tell me to remind the readers that I don't own Naruto... right...

**Chapter 25**

I was running down the streets of Konoha, desperately trying to find the little shop known as Kaoru's Kimono Shop, the little boutique that Hinata should currently be in. Of course, I had no idea where it was, being a guy and all, but I had an idea of who that might. I was currently headed to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"INO!" I shouted into the shop. The blonde was currently with a costumer, a woman in her mid thirties. Ino blinked. "Where's the Kaoru's Kimono Shop?" I asked. Ino looked a bit taken back.

"Uh, three shops down, across the street. Why?"

"No time to explain, thanks!" I said, rushing out. While doing so, I failed to notice the woman's comment.

"He does know that that shop is for females, right?"

* * *

"Hinata!" I cried, running down the street towards the Hyuga heir. The girl was currently waving goodbye to the cashier and holding kimono in her hands. When she heard me, she turned to look at me and blinked, then looked scared. I ran straight at her and grabbed her into my arms, stuffing my nose into the crook of her neck, smelling her hair. Lavender, the same I've known and loved. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I'm so, so sorry," I managed to whisper**[1]**.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm especially sorry that I was so blind, that I couldn't even realize that I loved you. God, Hinata, I'm sorry," I muffled into her neck. I knew that she could hear me, no matter how low I spoke because my mouth was practically right next to her ear. I took a deep breath of her scent, and felt her tense in my hold. I was nervous, wondering how she'll react. Slowly, the girl's muscles loosened and I felt her arms wrap back around me.

Hinata rested her chin on my shoulder, cheek pressed to my neck. While she had gradually hugged me back, my heart was pounding harshly in my chest, and with Hinata against my torso, I feared that she could feel it too. But when she kissed the crook of my neck and said her next words, I didn't even think twice about my heart jumping out of my chest.

"I missed you."

* * *

**AN: **And we continue! I was going to stop here, but here we go! March on! Er, read on!

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan, you don't have to help me..." Hinata stammered. The pinkette looked at her like she was crazy.

"Non-sense! This is your first date with Kiba! I want you to look exceptionally presentable! Not that you weren't before, that is," Sakura replied. Ino snorted.

"You don't need to worry about it, Sakura-chan. You're just overreacting. I mean, it's not like it's her first date or anything." Hinata's light blush deepened.

"W-well, a-actually..." Ino's eyes widened.

"This _is _your first date? By Kami! Sakura, we've got to take her shopping! It's four! We're already behind!" The blonde said, grabbing Hinata by the hand. And so they rushed off on a rampage through the streets of Konoha. Well, Ino and Sakura was. The poor lavender eyed girl was being dragged all over, as fast as possible, even though they had four hours. Okay, maybe four hours is a little too little.

"What about this shade?" Sakura asked, holding up a lipstick sample. Ino looked it over.

"No, It'll make her look too pale. What about his?" Sakura shook her head.

"Too light. It won't go with the eyeshadow we picked out." Hinata fidgeted in the mist of the two other kunoichi. This wasn't exactly what she had planned in mind.

"Um, I-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. W-what you p-picked out for me was very nice a-and all, but I th-think the color's a bit harsh. C-could we go with something with a softer t-tone?" The raven haired girl stuttered. Ino and Sakura looked at all the make up that held in their hand, and was planning to buy, then looked at Hinata, then back at the objects. They looked at each other.

"You're right, it doesn't suit you. You're too gentle. Maybe something more natural?" Ino said. Sakura nodded, quickly taking back the make up and placing them where they were found. She came back soon after, to find Ino looking over and pointing out different shades of lipstick. Someone without brains could tell that this was going to take hours.

* * *

It was the festival, and nearly every girl was looking forward to it. Every guy was fidgeting with their clothes, and Kiba was no exception.

"Do I really have to wear this?" The sixteen year old complained. Hana just laughed gently.

"It's what tou-san wore when he first courted our mother. Besides, it suits you fine. Not only that, but it fits too, saves us a lot, you know?" His sister said. Kiba frowned.

"Great, not only will I look like an idiot, but I'm dressed like a coward too," he said, referring to how his father had ran away because his mother scared him. Hana smiled.

"Relax, Kiba. You look dashing!" She reassured. Kiba mumbled something along the lines of when-the-apes-take-over-the-world. Hana grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out the door and down the hall. "Now go pick up Hinata! It's thirteen minutes until the festival starts. It's a ten minute walk to the Hyuga compound, so hurry!" She said.

"But Hana-" Kiba never got to finish his sentence as his sister slammed the door in his face. The eighteen year old young woman quickly walked to her room and checked her reflection. She smiled. Hair still in place, and neat as a pin, and make up not yet smudged. Her kimono was an ocean blue that fades around the hem, where there were patterns of white birds, and the trim was a darker blue, as was the obi. It was nearly wrinkle-less. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hana went to the door and greeted her date.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Hana smiled and nodded.

**AN: **Yeah, it's short, I'm sorry. I'm really tired right now, so yeah. *Pouts* But virtual cookies for everyone who read!

**[1]** Awe, Kiba all mushy!


	26. Their Almost Kiss

**AN: **I'm currently very upset because I had took an hour writing this entire chapter, only to have it accidentally deleted. I apologize that it took a while to update, but it was because I was really, really sad. I couldn't face writing this thing over after taking up hours doing it!

**Thanks to: hello once more (AKA: I did come back, hello, and hello again) **- Well hello to you to! Very up to par... I like that term! I should use that more often! And yeah, it would be awkward if some random person came up to me, put their nose to my neck, and sniffed me... especially sniffed me. Unless they were hot *Wiggle eyebrows* no, kidding. I would kick them like the girl with the stuffed bunny would! And if you thought that's antsy (Which I assume would mean nervous... my vocab isn't very vast), then you should read what I planned out in this chapter! Damn that was a long reply!

**hlm9803**- Oh yeah... I drew a picture of Kiba and Hinata at the festival, but forget to describe Kiba's wear in the story... eh, I'll mention it in this chapter =P

**Echo Uchiha**- Always =D

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word **Flashback **_**Dream**

**Disclaimer: **Go away if you believe I do.

**Chapter 26**

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking at the festival, making lefts and rights. I didn't really know where I was going, but I went anyway, lost in thought. I'd ended up somewhere in the forest, wandering about in the trees.

It was about Ameki, the one who had hurt me. Remember how I said we were to go on a mission the day Kiba got out of the hospital? Well, it never happened. In fact, it was cancelled, and postponed. We had received a message from the Mizukage. The note had clearly stated, in black and white, that there was no such person as Michiko Ameki in the village of the mist. The Hokage cancelled the plan immediately, and had Shikamaru come up with a new one. It would be about the same as the other, except that there wouldn't be a team that would go on a mission of skills and tactics, since we knew she wasn't from Kirigakure**[1]**. Frowning at the thought, I shook my head, trying to get her out of my mind. She was just a menace.

I sighed; the drama just never stops. So changing the subject, since I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I'd ended up bumping into someone. Quickly I apologized.

"G-gomen!" I'd stuttered. I heard a chuckle and looked up at the person. It was Kiba. I blushed. It wasn't exactly out of embarrassment that I blushed, but more like, because of him.

Kiba had left his hitai-ate**[2]** at home, so his hair was loose and didn't stick up much, making it look softer than usual. His neutral skin tone was beaming in the moonlight, and looked like porcelain. His eyes too, were amazing. Usually, it was filled with enthusiasm and wildness. Tonight, in the full moon, it looked calm, but still wild, since his pupils were slit like. Kiba was dressed in a green gray men's kimono with blue gray trims, and his haori was a deep forest green. I couldn't help but stare a bit, but quickly caught myself and just wandered in his eyes.

"So that's where you were; I went looking for you at your house to pick you up for the festival, but you weren't there. Your dad answered the door instead. No offense, Hinata, but he was sort of intimidating. Really pissed when I asked for you." I paused awhile, admiring the way my name rolled of his tongue like it was natural. I liked it.

"H-he's just stern," I stuttered after regaining my composure. "I don't think h-he really meant it like that." Kiba chuckled again, and stepped closer.

"You've always been too nice, forgiving. You're too soft." I looked at the ground in shame. I didn't really expect it when Kiba tilted my head up to look him the eyes with his fingers underneath my chin. "But that's what I love about you." I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I blushed. His tone was gentle, matching his movements.

I could feel his arms slowly wrap around my waist. He leaned forward, closing the space between us. I let my arms snake around his neck, holding him closer on impulse.

"You're really beautiful tonight," he whispered**[3]**. The blush that had subsided, returned, painting my cheeks pink.

"You look dashing as well," I whispered back. I could see his serene smile turn up a little more as he leaned even closer, resting his forehead on mine. My heart was beating fast, and I swear he could hear it. But all that I could think about now, was how his eyes were closed while he came closer. My eyes had lowered, nearly closed, but I still watched him; I couldn't help it. I could feel his breath on my lips, warm and comforting...

**_BOOM!_[4]**

There was an explosion from behind Kiba. It echoed through the night air, loud and terrifying. We pulled away immediately, and I flushed madly, realizing what I had just almost done. Boy was I glad for that explosion, or it would've been very awkward. My first kiss, with Kiba, the guy who I'd considered a comrade, a brother, someone who I could definitely rely on. It was so close, and I was happy it didn't happen.

Kiba on the other hand, didn't seem too happy about it. He pressed me against his chest, and turned his head towards the direction of the explosion, snarling furiously. I could feel his chest rumbling under me. My blush grew deeper and manifested from the closeness of our bodies. I gently pushed away, but Kiba didn't seem to have notice. Instead, he held me even tighter.

"AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" I heard. It was Lady Tsunade giving out orders to shinobis at the festival. In the distance, I saw blonde hair wavering in the night.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind me. I turned my head to see Naruto. He's appeared in front of us. Sakura suddenly appeared too.

"Tsunade-sama wants the shinobis and the festival to go after Michiko. It appears that Shikamaru was right - She was part of the group of thugs, who were part of the the gang, Heishi**[5]**." Naruto looked at the teen who was jumping roof from roof and growled.

"I knew it, she couldn't be trusted!" Naruto took a step forward, but Sakura held him back. "What are you doing? She destroyed part of the village and you're letting her getting away!" He snapped. I winced but Sakura didn't seemed phased, as if use to this. Kiba glared at him for scaring me.

"Lower your tone, baka!" He said. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura pulled him back so he stumbled a bit. Naruto opened his mouth once more to tell off Sakura, but she didn't let him finish. Instead, she shook her head in a serious way that made the spiky blonde stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"You're going to change your form, Naruto. Look at you; your eyes are already red." I looked him in the eyes, horrified to see that Sakura was right. His pupils were slit like, almost like Kiba's, but more sharper. The whisker marks on his cheeks were more prominent. The Kyuubi was starting to take over. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go after Michiko. You'll just let the nine-tails loose."

"How would you know? You know nothing about me!" Naruto yelled. This time, Sakura winced, looking hurt. Naruto immediately went soft. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he said, embracing her. I had to say, even in this tense moment, they looked cute together, like they belonged. I didn't want them to be broken, arguing in whether or not Naruto should go after the impostor nin, so without a word, I pulled away from Kiba and ran after Ameki.

"Hinata!" He called after me. I didn't turn around.

**Kiba's POV**

She was beautiful. Her kimono was lavender, and the trim an ocean blue. A pattern of flowers decorated around the hem and the edge of her sleeves, and her obi matching. Her hair was done up in a complicated way that I couldn't describe. A purple flower bira-bira**[6]** with strips of silver metal attached that made a nice tinkling sound when she moved. A silver butterfly pin was stuck in her hair, as was a purple flower. I felt the need to keep her close, to never let go, and that was why I ran after her when she turned and ran after the fake blonde.

"Hinata!" I shouted. But the Hyuga heir didn't look back. Instead, she just kept going on. I snarled for the second time and sprinted in her trail, going as fast as I could. In the distance, I could see her catching up with Ameki. The other shinobi were far behind. I ran even faster as the fake blonde did a jutsu and spit out water bullets at her. I heard a bark as Akamaru jump towards me, coming back from his raid of stands at the festival. Well, actually, he just got free food by begging. Though he's not a puppy anymore, puppy eyes always work with the old ladies who work a the stand. But that's besides the point.

Akamaru transformed into another me, and we started our clan's signature jutsu. "Fang Over Fang!" I called out. Akamaru and I started spinning rapidly, and I head straight for Ameki. The girl "tsk"ed when I missed.

"Kiba-kun, you should know that that attack won't work on me. I've seen it a million times," she said. I growled and threw a kunai at her, which she dodged swiftly. Suddenly, she appeared behind me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why don't you just give up, and I'll give you a kiss, how does that sound?" A shuriken was thrown and scratched the tip of her nose. Ameki gasped and turned to where it came from. Hinata was standing there, a shuriken in hand. Suddenly, it separated and she held four, one between each finger. Damn, she looked cool.**[7]**

"Someone jealous?" The fake blonde said. Hinata didn't answer. Instead, she threw all four shurikens at her, and two of them grazed her right arm. None of them hit me. Ameki growled, pulled out two kunais in both hands, and ran towards Hinata. "You'll pay for that!" The girl growled. I snorted as she swiped at the Hyuga, but missed. She turned to see Hinata running towards her in the familiar Hyuga stance. Ameki recognized it and immediately side stepped.

Suddenly, she stopped moving. On closer look, there was a senbon stuck in her neck. Ameki growled. "You little-" But she never finished the sentence. Hinata appeared behind her and jabbed her pressure point on the crook of her neck**[8]**. The Hyuga took the brown sack containing the puppies off of Ameki, and handed it to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. What did I do to deserve her?

**AN: **Boy, this was a long chapter! It would've been longer if it weren't for the fact that I accidentally pressed the back button and didn't save it :( But anyways, yeah, it's very close to the ending. A couple chapters left.

**[1]** Check back on Chapter 15 if you don't get it. The plan that Shika made when Konoha Eleven gathered at Granny Tsunade's office.

**[2] **That means headband. The one with the village symbol engraved on it.

**[3] **Aww! Kiba all fluffy!

**[4]** I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!

**[5] **Forgot to mention. The gang name, Heishi, meant soldier.

**[6] **That little metal rod thing that you stick in your hair that jingles.

**[7] **I just had to add that cuz it's true!

**[8] **Ha ha! First Neji, then Hinata! The Hyugas rock!


	27. Epilogueish

**AN: **This is the last chapter, I think. Maybe I'll do a thanks to all reviewers on the next chapter in a couple months to revive the story XD No, I'm kidding. But I will give a thanks to whoever reviewed, subscribed, or alerted. Yeah, that's right, I know who you are that didn't review! But you still did something, all I'll give you credit for that.

**Thanks to: hello. hello (AKA: hello once more, I did come back, hello, and hello again)**- Hinata does look cool! I guess it's the fact that fighting in a dress would signify girl power or something. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**hlm9803**- I'm upset it ended too, I had such a good time doing this!

**Echo Uchiha**- Always there, and it's almost creepy, especially since you only use one word or so... yeah, but thanks anyway! For your entire twenty seven reviews, one for each chapter! Thanks!

******Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' Straining a word_******Flashback ****Dream**

**Disclaimer: **Kiba: Disclaim it, I don't want you to own me!

Me: Fine. It's late at night, so I won't make a big deal out of it: I don't own Naruto.

Kiba: [Sigh of relief]

Me: ...

Kiba: ...

Me: [Bawls] BUT I WANT NARUTO!

Kiba: ... Way to not make a big deal out of it.

**Chapter 27**

**Time Skip: Two and a Half Years**

**Hinata's POV**

I opened my eyes and the sun blinded me. It took a while to adjust, but when it did, I was met with a beautiful view. Guess where I was?

"You're awake, Hina?" I heard Kiba say. I turned my head to the right, looking up at him. Laying on top of his chest while trying to look at his face really strained my neck, but I didn't mind.

"Yeah. It's a nice day out," I said, gesturing to the window in his room. Since Kiba's eighteenth birthday, he's gotten his own place on his clan's property.

"Mm hm," He said lazily. His grip around my waist tightened and I relaxed into his chest. His shirt smelled like pine trees. He turned to his left and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I want to go to the park," I said. His eyes still closed, Kiba tried to ignore me. I flicked his nose, which scrunched up and twitched. Kind of like Akamaru when I flick the dog's nose. I giggled and he sighed.

"Later, Hina. I'm tired." I looked up at the clock.

"It's nearly twelve. We've slept for eleven hours," I protested.

"Exactly," he grumbled, pulling me in tighter.

"Please?" I asked, pouting. Kiba opened an eye and looked at me with a sly grin.

"On one condition." I tilted my head. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"Marry me," he said in a lazy tone not like Shikamaru's. I blinked. Was he for real?

"What?" I asked. He opened his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Marry me," he repeated. I frowned.

"So you want me to marry you, in trade for going to the part?" He had his eyes closed again.

"Yup," he stated bluntly.

"You're impossible, you know that?" He smirked and looked at me.

"So is that a no?" My glaze softened, and I closed my eyes and burrowed into his shirt.

"Of course I will." Suddenly, there was barking heard as two year old pups chased each other. Remember the puppies that Ameki had stolen? Since the man who owned them died, they were given to the Inuzuka, basically Kiba, to be raised a nin dogs. Akamaru now has four pups, around a year old. They all lived with Kiba.

"Better feed them," I said. "They get cranky when hungry.

"Later," my fiancée grumbled.

* * *

It was nerve wrecking. The wedding kakeshita and uchikake was hot and heavy, but that was only because I was panicking and we were inside. The actual wedding ceremony takes place outside. It was late September, so it was cool outside. I fidgeted with the wavy patterned obi that matched the trim of my ocean blue kimono.

"Stay still, Hinata. I can't do your hair when you keep shaking," Ino said. I gulped.

"G-gomen," I stuttered. It was obvious that I was high-strung and very nearly fainting.

"Relax, Hina-chan," Tenten said. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Th-thank you. But it's not that..." I trailed off. Ten understood.

"Ah, you're afraid of the crowd. Listen, here's what you do- focus on your soon-to-be husband, and that's all. Watch his every move, observe him, and don't let anything distract you," said Sakura. I smiled at the pregnant woman. Yes, she's married to none other than Naruto, and carrying his child, nonetheless. Her stomach only protruded a bit, but it was still obvious that she was prego.

"Y-you make it sound e-easy," I stammered. Sakura looked half way to far off as she looked at me.

"It is. When you're walking down that aisle, all you really see is him. All you think about is him. He's the center focus and the attention of your world in that moment. And when you finally say 'I do', everything changes," she said, looking out the window. Yup, she was definitely out of it.

"Oh shush it, Sakura. You sound like a lovesick puppy," Ino stated. The pinkette glared at her.

"No, I'm a lovesick wife who carries the child of her husband." Ino snorted.

"Do you think we should go with the blue and purple ornament, or just the blue?" Tenten asked, a bira-bira in her mouth and hand busy with my hair.

"The blue and purple," Ino replied.

"It'll go with the purple butterfly and purple uchikake." Tenten nodded and took the bira-bira from between her teeth and placed it gently in my hair.

"And done with the back of her hair!" She stated, clapping once. Ino frowned.

"Should I do something with her bangs, or just leave it?" She asked. Sakura and Tenten observed me.

"Leave it. It looks more Hinata that way," Sakura said, a hand on her rounded stomach. Ino stepped back and clapped like Tenten did.

"Front's done too!" Sakura nodded and gently helped me off of my stool, leading me to a full length mirror.

"Look," she said. I did. What I saw, really amazed me. The floral patterned kimono and uchikake went well together, thought he red trim on the bottom of the uchikake and inside of it didn't really go well, not to mention my hair was neat as a pin and decorated.

"How do you feel?" Ino asked. I gave a small frown.

"Like a pampered china doll," I said. Sakura chuckled.

"That's how you're suppose to feel." I sighed a shaky sigh when Ino and Tenten lead me out the door as my brides maid. Sakura smiled and waved and walked out the side door, a shortcut to the benches where the guests sat. I was lead to the beginning of the aisle.

My father was there, waiting for me, and when I arrived, he took my arm, and lead me to the walk down the wedding runner. I had managed to suppress most of my blush, so that only a tinge of pink was visible on my cheeks. The walk, was long, as there were many people, including Konoha Eleven, and their relatives. My entire clan was there, as was the Inuzuka. Since the Inuzuka befriended other clans, those clans were invited too. That, I have to say, was a lot of people. But I did as Sakura said.

I focused on Kiba, and Kiba alone. He was wearing the traditional wedding kimono: a black haori, black kimono, gray hakama, and a white haori-himo**[1]**. He looked amazing, and just like Sakura said, he was the center focus at the moment. I was lost in his eyes, and only managed to say "I do" because Kiba said it first. That's when I snapped out of my zoned thoughts and answered with the two words. Kiba then leaned forwards, and I did too. I felt his lips, soft and hungry, on my own. The kiss lasted about ten seconds. At least, that's what Sakura told me. I was too busy kissing him to pay attention.

* * *

"Isamu!" I called out to my son. "Play with Akahana for awhile! I need to do the dishes!" The eight year old groaned.

"But kaa-san! Why can't Yasuo do it! I can't take care of her, I'm a kid!" Isamu complained.

"He's busy doing a mission. Maybe you'll have an excuse when you graduate too," I said to the brown haired boy who walked into the kitchen where I was cooking. The front door opened, and my first son walked in too.

"Hello Yasuo," I said, smiling at the eleven year old. True to the meaning of his name**[2]**, he calmly replied.

"Konichiwa, kaa-san."

"Hey nii-san!" My youngest and most rambunctious son said enthusiastically. "Now that he's back, can I go and he take care of imouto**[3]**?" He asked hopefully. I just smiled.

"No, you will. You need the experience. Besides, Yasuo may be tired from his mission." Isamu pouted.

"He's always the favorite, isn't he," he said accusingly. I smiled again.

"Yes he is," I said jokingly. Isamu knew that I was jesting, but his eyes widened anyway.

"No fair! He gets all the affection! What about me?" I laughed and put down my spatula to hug him. Kissing him on the cheek, I replied.

"I'm kidding, you little runt. Now, just go and play with Akahana. If he's up to it, Yasuo could help," I said, looking up at my eldest son. The dark haired boy nodded, not much for words. His younger brother's dark head nodded up and down, and dragged the eleven year old to the living room where my only daughter was.

"Lets go!" He said. I smiled at them. Yasuo was very obedient, quiet and honest, whereas his brother was recalcitrant, loud, and a bad liar. Yet, they both look very much alike, inheriting their father's hair, the same Hyuga eyes, fangs and Inuzuka clan markings on their cheeks. Yasuo, being older, was taller by inches. Funny enough, none of my children had my hair; all of them had my husband's. But then again, all of them had my clan's eyes.

"I'm home!" Speaking of my husband...

"In the kitchen, Kiba!" I called back. He came over and hugged me from behind. Typical.

"Was I missed?" He asked. I kept a poker face when I replied.

"Not much," I said. Kiba frowned, then raised an eyebrow slyly.

"Maybe I should make you miss me the next time I leave," he said, kissing my neck. He trailed to my ear, and I suppressed a triumphant smile.

"Eeww! I listen to you and take care of Akahana, and this is what I get?" Isamu said. Yasuo was looking away, but a faint blush could be seen.

"Hey kiddo!" Kiba said.

"Tou-san, are you coming to my graduation?" Isamu asked. His father smirked.

"Isn't that in like, six months?" The eight year old frowned.

"Yeah, but you're coming right?" He asked. Kiba pretended to think.

"I don't know, I've got stuff to do, like visiting your aunt for one..." Isamu frowned and clung to his father's leg.

"Please please please please please!" He begged.

"Hmm..." Kiba said.

"Stop tormenting him, Kiba," I said. I smiled at Isamu. "Of course we're coming. All of us." Isamu jumped up and down.

"Yes! Not only that, but I'll be a year younger than nii-san when he graduated!" I smiled and kept cooking.

"Actually, your graduation's in six months, and by then you'll be nine. Yasuo was nine when he graduated too, you know. Not only that, but we're not even sure that you'll pass," my husband said. My son frowned.

"Way to ruin it, dad," he said. I held back a laugh.

"You'll do fine," I said. Isamu brightened and dragged his brother out of the house.

"To practice for the exam," he says. I was left alone with Kiba. I could feel his arms snake its way around my waist for the second time that day.

"And now we're finally alone," he whispered in my ear. I smiled when he gave me a peck on the cheek and rubbed my pregnant stomach. Yes, I was onto my forth child, and four and a half months pregnant. It was another boy, and hopefully, he'll have my hair this time. I smiled again at the thought.

Soon to be mother of four, have a great husband, and head of the Hyuga clan since my father retired. Yeah, it was a good life.

**AN: **Yay! Finished! Review please! All of you, and I mean those who favorited or subscribed too!

**AN 2: **For those of you who don't understand, the first part was when Hinata was in Kiba's room. They slept in the same bed (Pause the naughty thoughts!). The second part was the wedding, and the third was when Hinata and Kiba are twenty nine. Yasuo is their first kid, a boy who was eleven, and Isamu was there second, a boy aged eight, and Akahana was the third, a girl aged two, and an unborn, four and a half months baby boy.

**[1] **On my profile is a link to the diagram of a men's wedding kimono.

**[2] **Yasuo means peaceful and honest. Peaceful so that he was quiet.


End file.
